wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Carsten Maschmeyer
Zur Person Wikipedia: Carsten Maschmeyer Carsten Maschmeyer (*8. Mai 1959 in Bremen) gründete 1987 den Finanzvertrieb AWD Holding AG. "Das als Strukturvertrieb organisierte Unternehmen vermittelt durch seine Handelsvertreter, die auf Provisionsbasis arbeiten, Finanzprodukte an Privatpersonen."Wikipedia: AWD Holding AG "Maschmeyer baute den AWD zu einem Konzern auf, der Lebensversicherungen, Bausparverträge und Krankenversicherungen, aber auch so riskante Finanzprodukte wie geschlossene Schiffs-, Medien- und Immobilienfonds verkaufte. (...) Seit 1995 warnte die Zeitschrift "Finanztest" beinahe jedes Jahr vor dem AWD, berichtete über Fälle von Falschberatung, Schadensersatz und unzureichender Ausbildung der Finanzvermittler. Es gibt nur wenige Firmen, die öfter in der Graumarkt-Warnliste von "Finanztest" auftauchen als der AWD."Der Spiegel: Mitten im größten Geldklumpen Printausgabe 10/2011 Maschmeyer ist außerdem Mitglied des Vorstands der MaschmeyerRürup AG, die er im Januar 2010 gemeinsam mit Bert Rürup gründete. Laut Welt Online vom 8. August 2010 beauftragte die Bundesregierung die MaschmeyerRürup AG ein Gutachten zur neuen "Familienpflegezeit" zu erstellen. "Eine Versicherungsgruppe hat an einem Gutachten für Pflegezeit mitgeschrieben, von dem sie selbst profitieren könnte."Welt Online Grüne werfen der Regierung Klientelpolitik vor vom 08.08.2010 Maschmeyers Vermögen wurde Ende 2010 auf 650 Millionen Euro geschätzt. Aktuell firmieren die Maschmeyer-Unternehmen unter der “Maschmeyer Group”.maschmeyer-group.de: Homepage der "Maschmeyer Group" Ein kleiner Einblick in seine Ertragslage und seine steuerliche Veranlagung bot ein Verfahren vor dem Landgericht Hannover: Im Jahr 2009 hatte das zuständige Finanzamt Hannover - ausgehend von angenommenen Einnahmen wie im Jahre 2008 - eine Steuervorauszahlung in Höhe von 32 Millionen Euro gefordert, gegen die sich Maschmeyer erfolgreich wehrte. Maschmeyer hatte 2008 AWD-Aktien verkauft und dafür rund 139 Millionen Euro eingenommen. Das Finanzamt setzte auf Grundlage dieser Einnahmen die Vorauszahlung fest, zu unrecht, wie sich später herausstellte. Die Vorauszahlungen für 2009 wurden auf Null herabgesetzt. Die nachfolgende Klage Maschmeyers gegen das Land Niedersachsen auf Ersatz seiner entstandenen erheblichen Steuerberatungskosten in einer Größenordnung von 250.000 € wurde jedoch im Dezember 2011 abgewiesen.Handelsblatt: Falscher Steuerbescheid - Maschmeyer scheitert mit Schadensersatzklage vom 20.12.2011 In "Ich über mich"Frankfurter Allgemeine: Carsten Maschmeyer: Ich über mich vom 13.01.2012 im Rahmen eines FAZ-Porträts "Auf der Suche nach Anerkennung"Frankfurter Allgemeine: Carsten Maschmeyer - Auf der Suche nach Anerkennung vom 13.01.2012 äußerte sich Maschmeyer wie folgt: : "Geld macht mich ... '... frei und karitativ. : '''Rat suche ich ... '... bei verschiedenen Menschen mit ihren jeweiligen Stärken." Nach seinem Rückzug aus der Swiss Life Holding (siehe unten) hat er vielfältige Aufgaben: "Als Finanzinvestor versucht er nun neue Trends aufzuspüren - wenn er nicht gerade die medialen Wellen um sich glätten muss. Umwelt, Medizintechnik und Gesundheit sieht er als Märkte der Zukunft. Seine jüngsten Engagements haben ihn in die Fahrradbranche und in die Verpackungsindustrie geführt''.''" Durch eine Vereinbarung mit dem NDR am 5. Juli 2011 lassen sich die medialen Wellen leichter glätten. Hier die Vereinbarung als PDF:NachDenkSeiten Vereinbarung Maschmeyer vs. NDR vom 05.07.2011 "Jetzt ist der erbitterte Streit überraschend vorbei - schließlich geht es ums Image." schreibt Süddeutsche.de nur vier Tage später.Süddeutsche.de NDR und Maschmeyer einigen sich - Plötzlich Friede vom 09.07.2011 Darüber, ob das die einzige Vereinbarung zwischen Maschmeyer und den Sendern, Printmedien etc. ist, lässt sich nur spekulieren. Vorwürfe gegen Christian Wulff in Zusammenhang mit Carsten Maschmeyer Carsten Maschmeyer spielt u. a. eine Rolle bei den Vorwürfen gegen Christian Wulff im Zusammenhang mit Produktion, Marketing und Vertrieb von Büchern: Das Buch "Besser die Wahrheit". Zudem steht die Frage im Raum, ob das Geld, das Egon Geerkens als Kredit an Christian Wulff auszahlte, ursprünglich von Carsten Maschmeyer stammt: Privatkredit. Christian Wulff setzte sich dem Vorwurf der Vorteilsannahme aus, als er in der Villa von Carsten Maschmeyer 2010 seinen Urlaub verbrachte: Urlaubseinladungen. Maschmeyers Netzwerke thumb|right|300px|Der Drückerkönig und die Politik: Die schillernde Karriere des Carsten Maschmeyer Carsten Maschmeyer ist führendes Mitglied der "Maschsee-" und der "Hannover-Connection". Er hat exzellente Kontakte zu politischen Entscheidungsträgern. "Wenn Maschmeyer ins Spiel kommt, verschwimmen die Grenzen zwischen Freundschaftsdienst und Klüngelei. Er ist die zentrale Figur der sogenannten „Maschsee-Connection“, einer Gruppe von Politikern, Prominenten und Unternehmern, die enge Beziehungen pflegen. Wann diese aber geschäftlicher oder privater Natur sind, ist unklar."Focus Online: Wulffs Hannover-Connection - Maschmeyer kennt sie alle vom 21.12.2011 Weitere Details zur "Maschsee-Connection" siehe in Wulffs Netzwerke. Ein Foto aus diesen Tagen:Welt Online: Foto "Genau wegen dieser engen Verbindung darf spekuliert werden, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass Christian Wulff nichts von Maschmeyers kleiner Anzeigen-Spende gewusst hat, wie er über seinen Anwalt mitteilen ließ." "Der TV-Journalist Christoph Lütgert hat gemeinsam Kollegen des NDR-Magazins Panorama den Film "Der Drückerkönig und die Politik" produziert. Er schildert die Geschäftspraktiken von Carsten Maschmeyer und dessen Finanzdienstleister AWD. (...) Was haben Sie bei dem Dreh Ihres Films von diesem Hannoveraner Beziehungsgeflecht mitbekommen? (...) Viele Journalisten und Redaktionen versuchen da tiefer einzudringen, da hat sich bisher jeder die Zähne dran ausgebissen. Manchem Kollegen, der da tiefer eingestiegen ist, ist das beruflich nicht so gut bekommen. Es geht da um ein faszinierendes Biotop, das von Anwaltskanzleien über Unternehmen und Sportvereine bis hinein ins Rotlichtmilieu reichen soll. Das ist das, was man von dieser bunten Mischung auf der Oberfläche sieht – über das, was noch da drunter ist, gibt es irre Spekulationen."Frankfurter Rundschau: Wulffs Kreditaffäre - "Das ist das System Maschmeyer" vom 22.12.2011 "Besonders enge oder wichtige Freunde empfängt Maschmeyer im Weinkeller seines Anwesens. Teile der Agenda 2010 seien hier entstanden, erzählt er gern. Hier hat er schon mit UBS-Chef Oswald Grübel (67) Blutwurst gegessen und mit RWE-Lenker Jürgen Großmann (59) die eine oder andere Flasche gelüftet. Sein Netzwerk reicht weit ins Big Business hinein. Dazu gehören auch so verschwiegene Milliardäre wie die Quandt-Familie und Bernd Freier (65), der Gründer der Modemarke s.Oliver. Beim Knüpfen der Kontakte hilft auch sein Talent, Menschen zu umgarnen."manager magazin: Carsten Maschmeyer: Goldfinger - ein Mann will ganz nach oben, 4. Teil vom 17.11.2011 : '''Welt am Sonntag: "Die benutzten Gläser hier hat er wohl übersehen. Sie hatten Besuch? Maschmeyer: Mensch, ja, gestern Abend waren ein paar Freunde hier. Danach kam mir die Idee, alles doch mal so stehen zu lassen - vielleicht ganz hübsch für Ihr Foto? Welt am Sonntag: Wer war denn da? Maschmeyer: Markus Schächter, der Intendant vom ZDF, unser Oberbürgermeister Stephan Weil und Gerhard Schröder. Welt am Sonntag: Der ist doch Ihr big Buddy. Maschmeyer: Wir kennen uns seit einer Weihnachtsfeier 2001 unserer Hannover Connection, dazu zählen so die Macher vom Maschsee. Es folgte ein Viereressen bei ihm und ein Fondue bei uns. Ich weiß heute, wir wären, wenn uns was passiert, gegenseitig für unsere Kinder da. Wir sprachen gerade gestern darüber: zwei Studierte am Tisch und Carsten und Gerhard, die von ganz unten kommen. Klar verbindet das."Welt Online: "My castle is your home" vom 10.10.2010 Viele Hintergrundinformationen liefert der "FAZ"-Artikel „Die Erbfreundschaften von Hannover“Frankfurter Allgemeine: Netzwerke in Hannover - Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel vom 30.11.2010. Maschmeyer scheint ein gutes Gespür dafür aufzuweisen, wer einmal zur politischen Elite des Landes gehören wird. So kreuzten sich seine Wege und die des Herrn Joachim Gauck bei der "Publishers' Night 2010" in Berlin.Welt Online: Gauck, Wulff & Co. - Die Politik im Fadenkreuz moralinsauerer Oberlehrer vom 21.02.2012, Bild 2 AWD Holding AG thumb|300px|right|ARD - Panorama Mit der Privatisierung des Rentenmarktes 2005 unter der Schröder-Regierung im Zuge der Einführung der Riesterrente, für die Maschmayer ein wichtiger Lobbyist und Strippenzieher im Hintergrund war, wird der AWD reich. "Die private Altersvorsorge stehe vor dem größten Boom, den die Branche je erlebt habe, sagte Maschmeyer. „Die Verlagerung von der staatlichen zur privaten Altersvorsorge ist ein Wachstumsmarkt über Jahrzehnte.“ Man könne zwar nicht überblicken, wie sich der Anstieg der privaten Altersvorsorge präzise ausgestalte. „Es ist jedoch so, als wenn wir auf einer Ölquelle sitzen. Sie ist angebohrt, sie ist riesig groß und sie wird sprudeln“, sagte Maschmeyer.“" Handelsblatt: Hauptversammlung des Finanzdienstleisters - AWD setzt auf die Betriebsrente vom 08.06.2005 thumb|300px|right|Ausschnitt von Christoph Lütgert zur Riester-Rente bei Maybritt Illner am 26.01.2012Christoph Lütgert: "Ich sage einfach in zeitlicher Abfolge passiert dann etwas (...), das wir einen Schub der Privatisierung der Altersvorsoge haben, wie wir es nie zuvor hatten. Ich sage nur das Stichwort "Riesterrente". Und Maschmeyer (...) sagt auch, das ist veröffentlicht: "Hier ist eine rießige Ölquelle, wir müssen sie nur noch anbohren." (...) Und in dieser Zeit tritt der Kanzler der Republik Deutschland hier in einem Berliner Hotel vor mehreren Tausend AWD-Vertretern auf und singt das Hohe Lied auf den AWD." ARD sendete in dem Beitrag zum Thema "Maschmeyer, Riester und Rürup" auch ein Interview mit dem ehemaligen Planungsleiter des Bundeskanzleramtes Albrecht Müller. *thumb|right|300px|Ausschnitt aus "Der Drückerkönig und die Politik", ARD vom 12.01.2011Albrecht Müller zu Riester: "Ganz klar, der unterstützt den Vertrieb von AWD. Er ist eine Art von Türöffner für die Finanzdienstleister auch für andere Produkte." *Albrecht Müller zu Rürup: "Ein Mann mit einem solchen Image des Wissenschaftlers ist für einen Mann wie Maschmeyer, der eigentlich ein schlechtes Image haben müßte, wunderbar. Das ist doch fantastisch, dann kann man dieser Aktiengesellschft ein ganz anderes, objektives Image verpassen." Weitere Informationen siehe unter AWD vermittelt Geschlossene Fonds und Prozesse gegen AWD. Maschmeyers Beziehung zu Christian Wulff Folgende Beziehungen zwischen Maschmeyer und Wulff sind belegbar: Am 5. Januar 2004 gab es laut niedersächsischer Staatskanzlei ein gemeinsames Mittagessen des damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff mit dem damaligen AWD-Vorstandsvorsitzenden Carsten Maschmeyer zum Thema „Optimierung Riesterrente“ in Hannover. Hierzu stellte die Fraktion "Die Linke" am 8. Februar 2012 die "Große Anfrage" an den niedersächsischen Landtag.Niedersächsischer Landtag: Christa Reichwaldt, Die Linke: Große Anfrage:Verbindungen und Einflüsse Carsten Maschmeyers und seines Firmengeflechtes auf Politiker und Politik des Landes Niedersachsen, Drucksache 16/3324 vom 08.02.2011 Herr Maschmeyer hatte nach Angaben von Wulff den damaligen Ministerpräsidenten Wulff um das Gespräch gebeten. Über das Thema der „Optimierung Riesterrente“ wurde nur am Rande gesprochen. Herr Maschmeyer hat sich über ein vermeintliches „bürokratisches Monstrum“ beschwert und um administrative Änderungen gebeten.pdf.redeker.de: Antwort RA Gernot Lehr an L. Seefeldt vom 10. Januar 2012, veröffentlicht von Wullfs Anwälten Teil 3 (PDF, Seite 30) am 18. Januar 2012 Wulffs Anwalt Gernot Lehr antwortete auf die Frage "Gab es jemals geschäftliche Beziehungen zwischen Christian Wulff und Carsten Maschmeyer oder Firmen, an denen Herr Maschmeyer beteiligt ist?" am 19. Dezember 2011 mit "Nein."pdf.redeker.de: Teil 1 Antworten auf Journalistenanfragen (PDF), S. 23, Rechtsanwalt Gernot Lehr am 18. Januar 2012 "Wulff urlaubte im Sommer 2010, kurz nach seiner Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten, in Maschmeyers Villa auf Mallorca dazu [[Urlaubseinladungen]]; im Jahr zuvor hatte der damalige Ministerpräsident die Laudatio gehalten, als die Uni Hildesheim Maschmeyer zum Ehrendoktor machte. Nachdem Wulff erklärte, er habe für die Villa bezahlt, und die Wahl des Domizils als Fehler bezeichnete, kehrte Ruhe ein."taz.de: Präsidiale Affäre - Wulffs Maschsee-Connection vom 16.12.2011 Maschmeyer im Interview mit der "Welt am Sonntag": :"Welt am Sonntag: Hier in Ihrem Keller sind Sie zusammen ganz unten, das verbrüdert? :Maschmeyer: Es hat was von einer Fußballumkleidekabine, da haben die Jungs auch keine Scham. Wein trinken ist wie zusammen Sport machen. Man ist unter sich, vertraut sich, keiner hört mit. Man duzt sich ganz schnell. Hier wurden schon Gegner zu Freunden: Wulff und Schröder etwa kannten sich nur vom Wegsehen. Klar, Gerd hat Christian bei den Landtagswahlen immer besiegt, und Christian dachte, Schröder lässt nie los. Ich habe sie dann 2008 hier zusammengesetzt. Heute rufen Sie sich gegenseitig an. Hier sind Ideen für die Agenda 2010 entstanden und große Industriefusionen eingeleitet worden. :Welt am Sonntag: Ist es nicht anstrengend, mit mächtigen Politikern wie Christian Wulff befreundet zu sein, weil dann so ganz normale Dinge wie Einladungen zu Ferien sofort zum Skandal werden? :Maschmeyer: Ja, das ist anstrengend. Warum sollen Spitzenpolitiker, die hart arbeiten, in der Freizeit nicht auch mal genießen dürfen wie Staatsoberhäupter im Ausland? Grundsätzlich sind wir in Deutschland, was das betrifft, zu spießig. :Welt am Sonntag: Hätten Sie Wulff als Freund dann abraten müssen von seinem Besuch? :Maschmeyer: Nein, der Urlaub war lang vor seiner Wahl zum Bundespräsidenten gebucht und Wulff so urlaubsreif, also wirklich kaputt. Der schlief in der Wahlphase nur ein bis zwei Stunden pro Nacht. Bettina sagte dann irgendwann zu Veronica, egal, was passiert, wir brauchen den Urlaub, und zwar in ungestörter Atmosphäre. Zudem habe ich im Vorfeld klar gesagt, lieber Christian, ich will kein Geld von dir, aber bitte zahle die 300 Euro, damit du unangreifbar bist. :Welt am Sonntag: Ein Freundschaftspreis für die Villa. :Maschmeyer: Nein, es ist der reguläre Tagespreis für ein Ein-Zimmer-Appartment, von denen es acht im Haus gibt. Die gesamte Anlage würde sicher 20 0000 Miete pro Woche kosten, da haben Sie recht."Welt Online: "My castle is your home" vom 10.10.2010 Focus Online: "Der AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer will auch in Zukunft dem zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff zur Seite stehen. In einem Interview mit der „Bild am Sonntag“ sagte Maschmeyer: „Freundschaften bewähren sich besonders in schwierigen Zeiten.“ Der 52-Jährige gilt in Hannover als extrem gut vernetzt. (...) Positiv äußerte sich Wulff-Freund Maschmeyer über den Präsidentschaftskandidaten Joachim Gauck: „Es ist ein sehr gutes Signal, nach Innen und nach Außen, dass die Kandidatur von Joachim Gauck überparteilich breit getragen wird. Das ist eine gute Voraussetzung für eine erfolgreiche Amtszeit des zukünftigen Bundespräsidenten.“"Focus Online Maschmeyer will Christian Wulff zur Seite stehen vom 17.03.2012 'Ehrendoktor und Ehrensenator Maschmeyer' Am 14. August 2009 ernannte die Universität Hildesheim Carsten Maschmeyer zum Ehrendoktor (Dr. h. c.). Weder kann Maschmeyer wissenschaftliche Verdienste in Form einer allgemein üblichen schriftlichen Promotion geltend machen, also der Befähigung selbständiger, vertiefter Forschungsarbeit, noch sind wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen zu den Themen des Fachbereichs von ihm bekannt. Sein Medizinstudium brach er ab. Die Laudatio sprach Christian Wulff. Dazu kann man auf der Homepage der Uni Hildesheim lesen: "In einer Laudatio würdigte Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff die Verdienste Maschmeyers und charakterisierte ihn als Unternehmer, der für Optimismus, Motivationsvermögen und Mut für unternehmerische Entscheidungen stehe. Besonders hob der Ministerpräsident das Empathievermögen Maschmeyers hervor und zeichnete ihn als einen Menschen, der von dem Gefühl bewegt sei, das er sich in andere Menschen hinversetzten könne. (...) Mich reizt der Mensch Maschmeyer", sagte Wulff und erinnerte, dass mit Maschmeyers Anzeigen in Tageszeitungen Schröders Kanzlerschaft 1998 befördert worden war. Wulff verglich Maschmeyer mit einem Fussballer, der nicht hinläuft, wo der Ball ist, sondern wo er bald sein wird. "Er war immer schneller als andere", lobte Wulff."Neuro-Netzwerk-Hildesheim: Hildesheimer Allgemeinen Zeitung vom 21.08.2008, dritter gescannter Artikel von oben vom 24.01.2010 Die Rede des Präsidenten der Uni Hildesheim formulierte unmissverständlich, wofür Maschmeyer der Ehrendoktor verliehen wurde. Auszug aus der BILD vom 14. August 2009: „Heute sagt die Universität Herrn Maschmeyer Dank für sein Mäzenatentum. Wer das Gemeinwohl uneigennützig fördert, verdient Anerkennung“, erklärte Prof. Wolfgang-Uwe Friedrich, Präsident der Stiftung Universität Hildesheim. (...) Der neue Ehrendoktor des Fachbereichs Erziehungs- und Sozialwissenschaften zeigte sich in seiner Dankesrede gerührt, einige Male stockte seine Stimme: „Dass ich heute so belobigt wurde, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten.“ Rund geladene 80 Gäste waren zur Verleihung gekommen, darunter Wirtschaftsexperte Prof. Bernd Rürup, Ex-Kanzler Gerhard Schröder, Rechtsanwalt Götz von Fromberg, Fußballtrainer Mirko Slomka, Scorpions-Rocker Klaus Meine, 96-Boss Martin Kind, „Hannover-Concerts“-Chef Wolfgang Besemer."Bild.de Ehrendoktor Maschmeyer vom 14.08.2009 Eintrag ins Goldene Buch Am selben Tag trugen sich Maschmeyer und Veronica Ferres ins Goldene Buch der Stadt Hildesheim ein.Stadt Hildesheim Einträge in das Goldene Buch 2009 In den Medien wurde zum Teil falsch über das Ereignis berichtet. ''' Weder stimmt es, dass Maschmeyer den Ehrendoktor zu seinem 50. Geburtstag verliehen bekam noch stimmt es, dass die Verleihung am 9. Mai 2009 stattfand. Allerdings könnte es zutreffen, daß die Uni Hildesheim Maschmeyer den Ehrendoktor quasi als Geschenk zu seinem 50. Geburtstag ankündigte. Das legt ein Artikel in "Fonds professional" nahe: "Der AWD-Gründer und jetzige Swiss Life-Verwaltungsrat Carsten Maschmeyer erhält am 14. August die Ehrendoktorwürde der Universität Hildesheim und wird sich zudem in das Goldene Buch der Stadt eintragen, wie die Hildesheimer Allgemeine Zeitung berichtet. Die Laudatio auf der Promotionsfeier soll der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff halten. Der gebürtige Hildesheimer Maschmeyer hatte die Ehrenpromotion anlässlich seines 50. Geburtstag vom Fachbereich Erziehungs- und Sozialwissenschaften zugesagt bekommen, der damit seine "ausgezeichneten Verdienste um die Förderung der Wissenschaften" anerkennen wollte."Fonds Online professionell Carsten Maschmeyer bekommt Ehrendoktor verliehen vom 21.07.2009 '''Maschmeyers Spende an die Universität Hildesheim Ein Jahr zuvor hatte Maschmeyer der Uni Hildesheim eine Spende von 500 000 Euro zukommen lassen. Mit dem Geld wurde eine Juniorprofessur für "Neurobiologische Grundlagen des Lernens" eingerichtet. Berufen wurde Dr. Kristan Folta.Stiftung Universität Hildesheim: Uni macht Maschmeyer zum Ehrendoktor vom 09.05.2009 Kurz nach dieser Spende, nämlich am 9. April 2008, hatte die Uni Hildesheim ihre Promotionsordnung geändert. Neu hinzugekommen war darin der Passus, dass die Ehrendoktorwürde eben künftig auch verliehen werden darf, wenn man Verdienste um die Förderung der Wissenschaften errungen hat. Nachzulesen im Verkündungsblatt der Universität Hildesheim Heft 37 "Änderung der Promotionsordnung § 1 Abs. 4": "Für hervorragende wissenschaftliche Leistungen und kulturelle Verdienste kann der Fachbereich den Doktorgrad auch ehrenhalber (Dr. phil. h. c.) verleihen."Uni Hildesheim Verkündungsblatt der Universität Hildesheim - Heft 37 - Nr. 5 / 2008 - Seite 12 vom 18.08.2008 Dazu schrieb die WELT: "Am 10. März 2009 teilte die Uni die Änderung des Regelwerks im Verkündungsblatt mit, beschlossen wurde sie bereits im Juli 2008. Der Vorschlag für Maschmeyers Ehrendoktorwürde kam nach Angaben der Universität nicht aus den Lehrbereichen, sondern aus der Bürgergesellschaft."Welt Online Wie Carsten Maschmeyer zum Doktortitel kam vom 20.03.2012 Diese Änderung führte zu heftigen Diskussionen unter den Studenten, die darin eine Entwertung des Ehrendoktors sahen. Außerdem wurde die Frage aufgeworfen, ob eine Geldspende ein "kultureller Verdienst" sei. Deshalb wurde nochmal "unmissverständlich" nachgebessert. Im Verkündungsblatt der Universität Hildesheim Heft 55 vom 18. April 2011 hieß es dann: "In Anerkennung hervorragender wissenschaftlicher Leistungen, kultureller Verdienste oder ausgezeichneter Verdienste um die Förderung der Wissenschaften kann der Fachbereich den Doktorgrad auch ehrenhalber (Dr. phil. h. c.) verleihen."Uni Hildesheim Verkündungsblatt der Universität Hildesheim - Heft 55 - Nr. 3 / 2011 - Seite 110 vom 18.04.2011 In der Begründung '''hieß es, daß die Hochschule mit dieser Änderung auch bewusst ein Mittel schaffen wollte, um "eine Kultur der Anerkennung zu stärken", also auch durchaus, um Spender für die Wissenschaft anzulocken." Was Maschmeyer angeht, da hieß es von der Uni zur Begründung: "der habe sich stark in der regionalen Kinderhilfe engagiert, als Sportförderer gewirkt, und er habe eben sowohl eine Stiftungsprofessur in Hildesheim als auch in Hannover gestiftet und dort eben auch die Wissenschaft gefördert, und darum eben auch herausragend als Mäzen gewirkt." Der Präsident der Universität Hildesheim, Friedrich, äußerte sich wie folgt: "Wir brauchen mehr Maschmeyer!" Maschmeyer sei Mäzen im besten Sinne. Demokratien, so Friedrich, mit schwach ausgeprägtem Mäzenatentum würden zu staatlichen Veranstaltungen verkommen.Neuro-Netzwerk-Hildesheim: Hildesheimer Allgemeinen Zeitung vom 21.08.2008 zweiter gescannter Artikel von oben vom 24.01.2010 Laut Interview verneinte der Dekan des Fachbereichs, Prof. Dr. Schreiner, einen direkten Zusammenhang zwischen Spende und Ehrenpromotion. Der Fachbereich habe diese Idee unabhängig von der Spende und ohne das Wissen Maschmeyers im zeitlichen Abstand eines Jahres verfolgt.Neuro-Netzwerk-Hildesheim: Hildesheimer Allgemeinen Zeitung vom 21.08.2008, dritter gescannter Artikel von oben vom 24.01.2010 Welt Online: "„Überall steht in den Promotionsordnungen etwas von wissenschaftlichen oder ideellen Verdiensten, aber im korrumpierten Betrieb heutiger Hochschulen schauen manche eben auch aufs Wirtschaftliche.“ Kritische Geister wollten die Ehrenpromotion für Maschmeyer denn auch nicht einfach hinnehmen und erstatteten bereits im Sommer 2009 '''Strafanzeige. Die Antikorruptionsabteilung der Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover startete Vorermittlungen, stellte diese aber ein."Welt Online Selfmade-Millionär - Wie Carsten Maschmeyer zu seinem Doktortitel kam vom 20.03.2012 Die Begründung zur Verfahrenseinstellung offenbart die Schwachstelle im Anti-Korruptions-Gesetz: "Eine Strafbarkeit wegen Bestechung bzw. Bestechlichkeit würde vielmehr voraussetzen, dass nachweislich eine Unrechtsvereinbarung zwischen Herrn Maschmeyer und Vertretern der Universität Hildesheim mit dem Inhalt geschlossen worden wäre, dass die Spende des Herrn Maschmeyer Gegenleistung für die spätere Verleihung der Ehrendoktorwürde sein sollte."Forschungsmafia Staatsanwaltschaft Hannover - Zentralstelle für Korruptionsstrafsachen vom 07.09.2009 "Nachweislich" wäre z.B. ein Vertrag aus dem eindeutig hervorginge, dss Maschmeyer für die Geldspende einen Ehrendoktor bekäme. Aber wer ist so unklug und setzt so ein Schriftstück auf? Es liegt geradezu im Wesen der Korruption, dass, aus dem Wissen der Strafbarkeit heraus, kein Beteiligter schriftliche Beweise schaffen wird. Eine ähnliche Begründung könnte so auch zur Einstellung der Ermittlungen gegen Christian Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, Manfred Schmidt und David Groenewold führen. Juli 2008 - Neue Stiftungsprofessur an der Leibniz Universität Hannover "Die Finanzierung teilen sich zu einer Hälfte die Landeshauptstadt Hannover und das Land Niedersachsen. Die andere Hälfte zahlt AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer aus seinem Privatvermögen aus Verbundenheit zu Hannover und Verehrung für das Werk Leibniz. Somit stehen insgesamt 400.000 Euro pro Jahr zur Ausgestaltung der Professur (Personalkosten für die Professur, Sekretariat, Stellen für wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter(innen) sowie die Kosten für die notwendige sächliche Ausstattung) zur Verfügung."Leibniz Universität Hannover Presseinformation: Neue Stiftungsprofessur an der Leibniz Universität Hannover vom 02.07.2008 Leibniz Universität Hannover macht Maschmeyer zum Ehrensenator Die Universität Hannover verlieh Maschmeyer keinen Ehrendoktor, trotz Stiftung einer Professur, sondern vergab "lediglich" den Titel "Ehrensenator". Dazu äußerte der Präsident der Uni Hannover in der Welt: "Diese Auszeichnung sei gerade für Förderer der Hochschule vorgesehen, sagt Uni-Präsident Erich Barke.' '„Eine Ehrenpromotion wäre dagegen völlig abwegig gewesen, denn diese ist bei uns nur für wissenschaftliche Verdienste vorgesehen.“" Zwei niedersächsische Universitäten - zwei verschiedene Auffassungen. Aber in beiden Fällen erhielt Maschmeyer die Ehrung für seine finanzielle Unterstützung, nicht für wissenschaftliche Verdienste. Immerhin weiß der Bürger nun, welchen Preis solche Ehrungen haben. Exkurs als Hintergrund : Anzumerken wäre, dass der Präsident der Universität Hildesheim, Wolfgang-Uwe Friedrich, Mitglied der Atlantik-Brücke ist, einem von Walther Leisler-Kiep vorgestandenen, gemeinnützigen Verein, der gemeinhin als CDU-nahes Netzwerk gilt und sich mittels Sponsoren aus dem Finanz- und Kreditwesen, u. a. Jürgen Großmann, dem Vorstandsvorsitzenden von RWE, finanziert. Stiftung Universität Hildesheim: PräsidiumDie Atlantik-Brücke e.V.: Über uns Prominente Mitglieder sind Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg u. v .a.Die Atlantik-Brücke e.V.: XXII. Arthur Burns Memorial Lecture Großmann hatte einen signifikanten Anteil der Auflage von Wulffs 2007 erschienenem Buch "Besser'' die Wahrheit" aufgekauft: "Von der Gesamtauflage ist ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil von einem niedersächsischen Unternehmen aufgekauft worden. Von den 15.000 gedruckten Exemplaren seien 2500 an die Georgsmarienhütte Holding GmbH gegangen, erklärte Günter Berg, Verlagsleiter von Hoffmann und Campe auf Anfrage von sueddeutsche.de (...) Der Bezug zu Christian Wulff liegt nahe: Die "Keimzelle" des Unternehmens ist das Stahlwerk Georgsmarienhütte, das sich nahe Osnabrück befindet - der Heimat von Christian Wulff." Großmann stellte darüber hinaus das Buch von Wulff bei einer Veranstaltung der Nord/LB im Oktober 2007 vor. Süddeutsche.de: Bundespräsident unter Druck - Wulff würdigte den Mann, über den wohl sein Sprecher stolperte vom 23.12.2011 Maschmeyer und Wulff begegneten sich häufig Der Bundespräsident a. D. Wulff macht gerne Urlaub bei Freunden. Mit dienstlichen Angelegenheiten habe das nichts zu tun, so Christian Wulff. Daran gibt es jedoch berechtigte Zweifel. "Mit Carsten Maschmeyer hat sich Christian Wulff in seiner Zeit als Ministerpräsident des Landes Niedersachsen allerdings auch dienstlich getroffen. Thema: die Optimierung der Riester-Rente, die zum Kerngeschäft des Finanzdienstleisters gehörte. Es war die Zeit, als Christian Wulff in Verhandlungen mit der rot-grünen Bundesregierung durchsetzte, dass Lebensversicherungen teilweise steuerfrei bleiben." NDR.de: Das Prinzip Wulff vom 10.01.2012 "Beim Empfang der niedersächsischen Filmförderungsgesellschaft „Nordmedia“ im Februar 2007 mochten sie nicht voneinander lassen. Ferres war auf besondere Einladung des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff (CDU) zur „Nordmedia“-Gala anlässlich der Berlinale in die Landesvertretung gekommen. Wulffs Ausflug in die Filmbranche sollte vor den geladenen Gästen gewürdigt werden. Zur Rückenstärkung hatte er Ferres dabei. Zusammen mit der in München lebenden Schauspielerin hatte der Politiker im ZDF-Film „Mein alter Freund Fritz“ gespielt. Zudem führte der Ministerpräsident seine damalige Lebensgefährtin und jetzige Ehefrau Bettina Körner ins Berliner Galaleben ein. Ganz nahe war den dreien stets Carsten Maschmeyer. Diese Nähe des Finanztycoons war damals stets auf Wulff bezogen worden, schließlich gelten der Politiker und der millionenschwere Unternehmer als eng befreundet. Doch heute sind sich Mitarbeiter der niedersächsischen Landesvertretung sicher: „Das zwischen Ferres und Maschmeyer – das hat bei uns angefangen.“"NWZ Online: Ist die Romanze gar nicht neu? Schauspielerin Ferres und Millionär Maschmeyer turtelten schon 2007 vom 12.02.2009 '''20 Jahre AWD - am 5. Juli 2008 auf dem Expogelände in Hannover' "Doch heute, am 5. Juli 2008, wird gefeiert. Erst Mittags beim Lunch mit Schröder & Co, dann abends in einer Hannoveraner Mehrzweckhalle bei einer Jubiläumsparty der Superlative. Fast 10.000 Gäste sind geladen, die meisten von ihnen sind Mitarbeiter von Maschmeyers Firma AWD. Weltstars wie Seal, Pink, Nelly Furtado, Mel C und die Scorpions treten auf. Unter den vielen Prominenten: Veronica Ferres. Der 43 Jahre alte Fernsehstar posiert neben dem Scorpions-Bandleader Klaus Meine, lächelt mit dem niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff (CDU) und dem Schauspieler Heiner Lauterbach in die Kameras. Als die Frau an der Seite von Carsten Maschmeyer fällt sie da noch nicht auf."DokuMacher Der Ferres-Fonds aus: Vanity Fair 8/2009 "Rund 10 000 Freunde, Bewunderer und Mitarbeiter gratulierten zum 20. Firmenjubiläum – unter anderem Ex-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder, Moderator Thomas Gottschalk, Schauspielerin Veronika Ferres, Fußballtrainer Ottmar Hitzfeld und der Friedensnobelpreisträger Kofi Annan."Handelsblatt AWD auf allen Kanälen vom 22.07.2008 Die AWD-Feier muß Millionen gekostet haben. Hier Fotos der Veranstaltung. 8. Mai 2009: "AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer hatte zur Geburtstagsparty geladen – und alle kamen! (...) Der Unternehmer wurde gestern 50 Jahre jung, feierte mit 130 VIP-Gästen, u.a. Alt-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (65) mit Ehefrau Doris (45), Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (49) mit Gattin Bettina (35), FDP-Chef Guido Westerwelle (47) mit Michael Mronz (42), Klaus Meine und Rudolf Schenker (beide 60) von den „Scorpions“, „Pur“." Bild.de: Carsten Maschmeyer - Große VIP-Party zum 50. Geburtstag vom 09.05.2009 Zum 50. Geburtstag waren auch Wirtschaftsminister Walter Hirche so wie Philipp Rösler eingeladen, jeweils mit Gattin.locapilc.de: http://www.localpic.de/product_info.php/info/p6236_Carsten-Maschmeyer-11.html "Es ist schon gute, alte Tradition: Zum Saisonabschluss von Hannover 96 lud AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer (50) zur Sommer-Party in seine Villa an der Eilenriede. (...) 120 Promis aus Politik, Wirtschaft und Society kamen, feierten bis tief in die Nacht – darunter MP Christian Wulff (49, CDU), Conti-Chef Karl-Thomas Neumann, Drogerie-König Dirk Roßmann, Nord/LB-Vorstand Gunter Dunkel, Klaus Meine (61) und Rudolf Schenker (60) von den „Scorpions“... (...) MP Wulff: „Seit einigen Jahren heißt diese Party Saisonabschlussfeier. Die ersten zwei Jahre stand noch Nichtabstiegsfeier auf der Einladung!“"Bild.de: 120 Promis beim Saison-Abschluss von Hannover 96 - Frauen-Power auf der Maschi-Party vom 27.05.2009 28. Mai 2009 tautenhahn.blog.de: "In der Neuen Presse Hannover konnte man gestern auf der Klatschseite ein bezeichnendes Bild sehen. Carsten Maschmeyer hatte zum Saisonabschluss geladen. In seinem Garten posierten dann auch wieder namhafte Größen aus der regionalen Politik und Wirtschaft in den Trikots der Champions-League Finalisten Manchester United und FC Barcelona. Zu sehen sind Karl-Thomas Neumann (Conti), Gunter Dunkel (Nord/LB), Martin Kind (Hannover 96), Christian Wulff, Herbert Haas (Talanx), Dirk Roßmann, Stephan Weil (OB-Hannover) und Michael Frenzel (TUI). Und dann sind noch zwei Leute dabei, die mit Hannover eigentlich nix zu tun haben, aber an denen man sofort die politische Korruption erkennt. Walter Riester und Bert Rürup waren ebenfalls im Fußball-Trikot erschienen."tautenhahn.blog: Die nächste Maschmeyer-Sause vom 28.05.2009 Auch zum 51. Geburtstag von Maschmeyer war Christian Wulff zugegen: "Ein Abend im Mai 2010. Christian Wulff, Gerhard Schröder, Ursula von der Leyen, Philipp Rösler – sie alle strömten in die hannoversche Villa von Carsten Maschmeyer, der zu seinem 51. Geburtstag ein exklusives Fest gab. Doch es war nicht nur die politische Elite, die sich bei Maschmeyer traf. Auch Wirtschaftsgrößen wie TUI-Chef Michael Frenzel oder Drogerie-Boss Dirk Roßmann zählten an diesem Abend zu den Gästen des millionenschweren Finanzunternehmers. Politik und Wirtschaft in Niedersachsen – immer wieder löste die enge Beziehung beider Seiten Affären aus."Zeit Online: Affären-Serie - Auf die Aufsteiger Niedersachsens wartet der Skandal vom 15.12.2011 Am 3. März 2012 feiern Carsten Maschmeyer und Veronica Ferres in Hannover ihre Verlobung. "Unter den Gästen: Guido Westerwelle, Bettina Wulff, Doris und Gerhard Schröder, „Scorpions“-Sänger Klaus Meine und Fußballtrainer Mirko Slomka."Bild.de: Carsten Maschmeyer hielt um ihre Hand an Veronica Ferres heimlich verlobt vom 05.03.2012 Christian Wulff war nicht auf der Verlobungsfeier zugegen, da er sich laut Medienberichten zu der Zeit in einem Kloster aufhielt: "Der mögliche Aufenthalt im Kloster würde auch erklären, weshalb Wulff nicht zur Verlobungsfeier seines Freundes, dem Unternehmer Carsten Maschmeyer, und der Schauspielerin Veronica Ferres am Samstag vor einer Woche erschien. Stattdessen feierte Ehefrau Bettina alleine."Focus Online: Der Ex-Bundespräsident sucht die Ruhe - Christian Wulff erholt sich im Kloster vom 11.03.2012 Am darauffolgendem Tag dem 4. März 2012 nahm Wulff dann an der Geburtstagsfeier von Jürgen Großmann teil, wo er sich wieder mit Maschmeyer traf.Abendzeitung München: RWE-Boss feiert - Schon wieder Party: Wulff feiert mit Maschmeyer vom 12.03.2012 'Fotodokumentation' *28.10.2006 Hannover, Abschied von OB Herbert Schmalstieg LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - Verabschiedung Schmalstieg 2006 No 40 Verabschiedung Schmalstieg 2006 No 40.jpg *03.07.2007 Berlin, Sommerfest in der Niedersächsischen Landsvertretung LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - Niedersachsen 3 Niedersachsen 3.jpg *23.06.2008 Berlin, Sommerfest in der Niedersächsischen Landsvertretung LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - Sommerfest 4 Sommerfest 4.jpg *06.07.2008 Hannover, AWD, Gala, 20 Jahre AWDLOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - AWD Gala 3 AWD Gala 3.jpg *25.11.2008 Hannover, AWD, Vorstandsvorsitzender Carsten Maschmeyer, Bert Rürup LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - AWD 10 AWD 10.jpg *17.12.2008 Stuttgart, Römerkastell, Nord-Süd-Dialog LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - Nord-Süd Gipfel 2 Nord-Süd Gipfel 2 *08.05.2009 Hannover, Carsten Maschmeyer, 50. Geburtstag LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - Carsten Maschmeyer 8 Carsten Maschmeyer 8.jpg *11.12.2009 Hannover, Flughafen, Terminal C, Party, Nord-Süd-Dialog LOCALpic - Bildagentur Hannover - Rainer Dröse - Nord-Sued Dialog 23 Nord-Sued Dialog 23.jpg 'Projekt Christoph Life' der MHH Möglicherweise erklärt sich aus diesem Projekt, warum die hannoversche Staatskanzlei der Meinung gewesen sein könnte, daß die MHH ihr einen kleinen Gefallen schulde: :"AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer unterstützt Christoph Life mit 250.000" :Auf dem Podium (...) :Spender: Carsten Maschmeyer, Gründer AWD Holding AG (...) Unter der Schirmherrschaft von Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff wurde das Projekt 2008 von der Traumastiftung und der Johanniter-Unfall-Hilfe e.V. Landesverband Niedersachsen/Bremen ins Leben gerufen. Christoph Life ist ein Simulationssystem, um Rettungsteams intensiv auf den Einsatz an Bord eines Rettungshubschraubers vorzubereiten."Medizinische Hochschule Hannover: Johanniter und Traumastiftung erhalten Spende uni-protokolle.de vom 11.05.2009 :"Am Dienstag, 16.3.2010, fand die Eröffnung des Hubschraubersimulators für geladene Gäste in der SAN-Arena der Johanniter-Akademie statt. Programm: :*Begrüßung Thomas Mähnert, Landesvorstand Johanniter-Unfall-Hilfe e.V. :*Grußwort Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff :*Projektvorstellung Prof. Dr. med. Christian Krettek, FRACS, MHH :*Grußwort Carsten Maschmeyer :*Vorstellung der Kurse, Kersten Enke, Schulleiter der Johanniter-Akademie :*Start des Simulationssystems durch Ministerpräsident Wulff und Carsten Maschmeyer"Medizinische Hochschule Hannover: Christoph Life Eröffnungsfeier Maschmeyers Beziehung zu Gerhard Schröder thumb|300px|right|Ex-AWD-Chef: Maschmeyer soll Schröder eine Million gezahlt haben - Spiegel TV Maschmeyer finanzierte 1998 vor der Landtagswahl in Niedersachsen eine 650.000 DM teure Werbekampagne mit dem anonym in Tageszeitungen geschalteten Text „Der nächste Kanzler muss ein Niedersachse sein“. Damit wollte er den Wahlkampf von Gerhard Schröder unterstützen.Spiegel Online: Alexander Schwabe: Werbetrick mit Stoiber-Tick - Die mysteriöse Anzeige gegen den Äh-Kandidaten vom 18.09.2002Robert von Lucius: "Erbfreundschaften in Hannover", FAZ vom 11.08.2010, S.3Foocus Online: Jürgen Marks und Stefan Reker: Affäre - Peinlicher Spender, Nr.14 vom 30.03.1998 Ironischerweise war es Wulff, welcher - im Angesicht seiner Wahlniederlage gegen Schröder - sich empört gab, als die anonyme Anzeige geschaltet wurde: "Maschmeyer hielt die Spende anonym. Und Wulff hielt am Tag nach seiner bitteren Niederlage gegen Schröder die Zeitungsanzeige in die Kameras und fragte anklägerisch: "Wer war das?"" Spiegel Online: Moralapostel Christian Wulff - Die schönsten Zeigefinger vom 20.12.2011 Für Schröders Bundestagswahlkampf 1998 kündigte die Initiative „Handwerk und Mittelstand für Gerhard Schröder“ mit Schreiben vom 13. Juni 1998 der SPD-geführten niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei die Weiterleitung einer (durch diese Herkunftsverschleierung gegen das Parteispendengesetz verstoßenden) Maschmeyer-Spende von 150.000 DM an. Mit dieser Spende sollten nach Angaben des ARD-Magazins Panorma ganzseitige Wahlkampfanzeigen in der "FAZ", der "Welt" und der "Welt am Sonntag" finanziert werden. Maschmeyer selbst dementierte 2011 die Zahlung dieser Summe an die Initiative.DasErste.de: Maschmeyer bestreitet anonyme Parteispende vom 28.04.2011 Die heute CDU-geführte Staatskanzlei in Hannover nahm die Sachlage im Jahr 2011 sehr ernst. ""Deshalb haben wir bereits einige behördeninterne Gespräche geführt", sagte Staatskanzlei-Chefin Christine Hawighorst. "Wir setzen alles daran, die Vorkommnisse von 1998 rückhaltlos aufzuklären. Dazu ermitteln wir derzeit den Sachverhalt, sichten Akten und führen Gespräche." Zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt sei es allerdings zu früh, Einzelheiten in der Öffentlichkeit darzulegen. "Wir können uns nicht zu einem laufenden Verfahren äußern.""NDR.de McAllister: SPD muss Spendenvorwurf aufklären vom 29.04.2011 Über Ergebnisse ist bisher nichts bekannt. "Maschmeyer-Einladung als Dankeschön für Wahlkampf-Spende"?DasErste.de Maschmeyer-Einladung als Dankeschön für Wahlkampf-Spende vom 26.05.2011 Desweiteren hatte Maschmeyer - dem Vernehmen nach für eine Million Euro - dem ehemaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder die Rechte an dessen Buch „Entscheidungen“ abgekauft, das bei Hoffmann und Campe erschien. Im Zuge dieses deals lernte er Bissinger, einen Freund Schröders, kennen, der den Deal für den Verlag einfädelte.Süddeutsche.de Carsten Maschmeyer und die Hannover-Connection - "Einfach cooler als Roland Koch" vom 20.12.2011 "Als dann später das Wulff-Buch entstand, vereinbarten Bissinger und Maschmeyer, dass der Unternehmer eine Werbekampagne für das Werk mit mehr als 40.000 Euro finanzieren solle."FAZ.net: Bundespräsident in der Kritik - Vorläufige Ergebnisse in Sachen Wulff vom 24.12.2011 Maschmeyer war in Hannover an Lobby-Gesprächen zur Riester-Rente beteiligt. In einem Hannoveraner Weinlokal machten Gerhard Schröder, Vertreter der Versicherungswirtschaft (Talanx/HDI), IGBCE / IG Metall, Riester, Rürup, Hartz u. a. den Deal perfekt. Die Zustimmung zur Riester-Rente wurde den Gewerkschaften mit einer marginalen Änderung im Betriebsverfassungsgesetz versüßt.ARD Mediathek: Der Drückerkönig und die Politik vom 12.01.2011 Maschmeyer verneint in einem "Bild"-Bericht aus dem Jahr 2010 jeden Zusammenhang einer Einflussnahme beim Zustandekommen der Riester-Rente. Schröder selbst trat 2004 bei einem AWD-Kongress in Berlin auf und wird mit den folgenden Worten zitiert: "Sie als AWD-Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterin erfüllen eine staatsersetzende Funktion. Sichern sie die Rente ihrer Mandanten, denn der Staat kann es nicht! Private Vorsorge lautet das Gebot der Stunde!"DasErste.de: Carsten Maschmeyer: Die Unschuld vom Maschsee vom 20.01.2011 Schröder feierte seinen 65. Geburtstag in Maschmeyers Hotel Seefugium in Hannover.'''Der Spiegel SOZIALDEMOKRATIE - Stolz und Wehmut Printausgabe 18/2009 Und die BILD machte kräftig Werbung für das Hotel.Bild.de: Gestern feierte Altkanzler Gerhard Schröder seinen 65. Geburtstag nach - Eine Über-Doris Glück vom 18.04.2009 Unter den Gästen befanden sich auch Ferdinand Piëch und Uwe Hück. “Von seinem Platz aus konnte Hück bereits den blanken Kopf des 72-jährigen Piëch im Saal ausmachen. Und kaum dass der letzte Löffel verputzt war, stromerte er auch schon durchs "Seefugium", das Hotel am romantischen Maschmeyer-See. Von Tisch zu Tisch schwätzte sich der zweifache Europameister im Thaiboxen langsam an Piëch heran. Und als er ihn endlich erreicht hatte, schlug er dem Ochsen direkt vor den Kopf, wie es so schön heißt: Was denn nun wäre, mit dem Doktor Wiedeking, wollte Hück wissen, und mit Porsche. Das hatte Ferdinand Karl Piëch gerade noch gefehlt: Über Unerfreuliches reden müssen!“Stern.de: GESPERRT! Ferdinand Piëch - Der Wiedergänger vom 08.05.2009 Maschmeyers Beziehung zu Ursula von der Leyen Auch die Tochter des ehemaligen Niedersächsischen Ministerpräsident Ernst Albrecht - die Bundesarbeitsministerin Ursula von der Leyen - pflegt regelmäßige Kontakte mit Maschmeyer. Gemäß "TAZ" studierte sie zusammen mit Maschmeyer Medizin. Ihr Vater Ernst Albrecht gilt als Begründer der sogenannten Hannover-Connection.TAZ: Wulffs Freund Carsten Maschmeyer vom 21.12.2011 Maschmeyers Beziehung zur "Bild"-Zeitung Maschmeyer und die Hannover-Connection wurden bisher von der "Bild" sehr "pfleglich" behandelt, geradezu gehätschelt. Eine mögliche Erklärung dafür liegt in Maschmeyers Spendenbereitschaft, wie folgender Artikel zeigt: "Prosit, das muss gefeiert werden! Carsten Maschmeyer, Gründer des Finanzdienstleisters AWD, wird heute 50. (...) Über 100 Gäste empfangen Maschmeyer und seine neue Liebe, TV-Star Veronica Ferres (43, „Das Superweib“). (...) Maschmeyer versprach schon, seinen gut gefüllten Weinkeller zu öffnen. Er ist als perfekter Gastgeber bekannt, auch als großzügigen Sponsor kennen ihn die Hannoveraner durch sein Millionen-Engagement bei AWD-Hall und AWD-Arena. Zu Weihnachten spendete er 1 Million Euro aus seinem Privatvermögen an die BILD-Hilfsorganisation „Ein Herz für Kinder“." Bild.de: Happy Birthday, Maschi! Heute feiert AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer mit Altkanzler Gerhard Schröder, Star-Trainer Mirko Slomka und 100 weiteren Gästen vom 08.05.2009 '''BILD rührte die Werbetrommel für Riester- und Rürup-Renten: "Deshalb muss die Politik noch ehrlicher werden. Sie muss den Menschen erklären, dass Riester- und Rürup-Renten keine luxuriösen privaten Zusatzrenten, sondern reine Ersatzrenten sind, notwendig, um die Kürzung der gesetzlichen Renten abzufangen."Bild.de Die Politik muss ehrlicher werden! vom 13.08.2006 Im März 2012 bringt Maschmeyer ein Buch heraus "Selfmade: erfolg reich leben". Auszüge des Buches werden in der BILD abgedruckt. Dazu ein Pressespiegel: *"Noch vor einigen Wochen hat sich die zweitgrößte Tageszeitung Europas während der Medienhatz auf Christian Wulff als Gralshüter der Pressefreiheit aufgeblasen, jetzt promotet sie ganz ungeniert das neue Ratgeber-Buch „Selfmade. erfolg reich leben“ von Wulffs Busenfreund. Das ist eine – selbst für „Bild“-Verhältnisse – publizistische Flatterhaftigkeit sondergleichen."Der Tagesspiegel „Bild“ flattert vom 18.03.2011 *"Jetzt demokratisiert Carsten Maschmeyer in seiner Schwarte "Selfmade: erfolg reich leben" in einfachen Merksätzen persönliche Erkenntnisse. (...) Nur wer ein eigenes Buch schreibt und es strategisch geschickt in die Rederepublik mit ihren Talkshows und Salons platziert, hält Einzug in die Hall of Fame, auch wenn als Lebensleistung lediglich die Gründung des einst von Skandalen und Prozessen begleiteten Finanzstrukturvertriebs AWD steht. (...) ein Leben ohne Beziehungen sei "wie Tauchen ohne Sauerstoff". Noch nie wurde die alte Pop-Erkenntnis "Love Is Like Oxygene" wohl so konsequent umgesetzt. So ein Buch kann ja für ganz viel Sauerstoff sorgen, es ist sozusagen ein permanentes Sauerstoffzelt, für einen Prominenten mit regelmäßiger Präsenz in Bild und Bunte allemal."Süddeutsche.de Tipps von Carsten Maschmeyer - Ganz viel Sauerstoff vom 19.03.2012 *""Geschäftlich gesehen kann jeder Neukontakt bares Geld wert sein. Networking ist ein Sparkonto, auf das man zunächst viel einzahlen muss, um später davon abheben zu können." An einige Stellen verrutscht eben doch der sorgsam zurechtgerückte Schafspelz und der Vertriebs-Wolf kommt zum Vorschein. (...) In einem kleinen Abschnitt seines Buches geht es auch explizit um die Medien. Maschmeyer räumt ein, dass er mit seinem Verhalten, gegenüber dem NDR Fehler gemacht hat. (...) "Heute weiß ich, dass die Darstellung meiner Sichtweise direkt gegenüber den Intendanten als Eingriff in die Pressefreiheit missverstanden wurde.""Meedia Mit Maschmeyer auf dem Glücks-Highway vom 19.03.2012 *"Am Montag erscheint Carsten Maschmeyers Buch „Selfmade“. Darin gibt es viele Tricks zur Manipulation von Menschen. (...) Der Autor verrät, wie er absichtlich Menschen „Beziehungsschulden“ aufbürdet, damit diese sich mit einem Gefallen revanchieren wollen, wenn er es braucht. All das ist hinterhältig und gerade deshalb lehrreich."Der Tagesspiegel Maschmeyers Ratschläge: Hinterhältig – und lehrreich vom 19.03.2012 Nord-Süd-Dialog Die Veranstaltungsreihe des Nord-Süd-Dialogs wurde seit 2006 zum Zweck eines jährlichen Ländertreffens zwischen den CDU-regierten Bundesländern Niedersachsen und Baden-Württemberg durch den Eventmanager Manfred Schmidt organisiert. Obwohl als private Veranstaltung beschrieben, gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass Wulffs mittlerweile entlassener Sprecher Olaf Glaeseker selbst Spender über die hannoversche Staatskanzlei akquiriert haben soll. So schreibt der "Stern": "Der damalige Chef der niedersächsischen Staatskanzlei, Lothar Hagebölling, hatte noch am 14. April 2010 in der Antwort auf eine parlamentarische Anfrage des SPD-Landtagsabgeordneten Heiner Bartling betont, dass es sich bei der VIP-Party "um eine Privatveranstaltung" handele. Hagebölling, der heute unter Wulff Chef des Bundespräsidialamtes ist, lobte gleichzeitig das Veranstaltungskonzept von Schmidt. Es lägen "eindrucksvolle, ausnahmslos positive Presseberichte vor"."stern.de: Affäre um Christian Wulff - Warum Olaf Glaeseker gehen musste vom 23.12.2011 Sollten die Vorwürfe gegen Glaeseker zutreffen, stünden sie im Kontrast zu dieser Aussage. Im Rahmen dieser Veranstaltungsreihe kam es zu diversen Zusammentreffen zwischen Wulff und Maschmeyer. Wulff fungierte, neben Günther Oettinger, dem damaligen Ministerpräsidenten von Baden-Württemberg, von 2007 bis 2009 als Schirmherr des "Dialogs". Maschmeyer bzw. damals noch AWD hat diese Veranstaltungen maßgeblich gesponsort. "Danach sollte Glaeseker auf Wunsch der Eventagentur im Dezember 2008 beim Finanzdienstleister AWD persönlich intervenieren, um eine Erhöhung des AWD-Sponsorenbeitrags auf 50.000 Euro für den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu erreichen. (...) AWD-Sprecher Bela Anda bestätigte auf Anfrage, dass AWD den "Nord-Süd-Dialog" 2008 in Stuttgart nur mit 35.000 Euro, die Veranstaltung 2009 in Hannover jedoch wieder mit 50.000 Euro '''als Sponsor unterstützte. Auch beim ersten "Nord-Süd-Dialog" in Hannover 2007 hatte der AWD nach eigenen Angaben '''50.000 Euro bezahlt." na presseportal: Glaeseker kümmerte sich intensiver als bekannt um Sponsoren für "Nord-Süd-Dialog" Interne E-Mails: Ex-Regierungssprecher schaltete sich sogar bei Details ein vom 02.02.2012 Die letzte, dritte Veranstaltung des "Nord-Süd-Dialogs" fand, laut'' "Hannoversche Allgemeine Zeitung" am 11. Dezember 2009 statt. Bei der Party auf dem Flughafen Hannover, Terminal C, trafen auch Carsten Maschmeyer und Veronica Ferres wieder mit Christian und Bettina Wulff zusammen. Wulff beschrieb die Aufgabe der Veranstaltung wie folgt: „Der Nord-Süd-Dialog steht für gegenseitige Wertschätzung, für Miteinander statt Gegeneinander“.Hannoversche Allgemeine: Ländertreffen - Nord-Süd-Dialog im Flughafen vom 11.12.2009 Sowohl VW als auch Porsche waren Mitsponsoren dieser Veranstaltung. stern.de: Affäre um Christian Wulff - Warum Olaf Glaeseker gehen musste vom 23.12.2011 Darüber hinaus wird Wulffs Rolle bei der Übernahme von Porsche seitens VW im Jahr 2008 weiter in den Vordergrund gerückt. Laut "Spiegel Online" vom 31. Dezember 2011 gibt es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Kredit der BW-Bank an Wulff und den Veranstaltungen im Rahmen des von Schmidt organisierten Nord-Süd-Dialogs: "Auffällig erscheint auch der Besuch des Leiters des Privatkundengeschäfts der BW-Bank, Axel Döhner, am 14. Oktober 2009 bei einem luxuriösen Abendessen in der Norddeutschen Landesbank in Hannover. Event-Veranstalter Manfred Schmidt hatte Ministerpräsident Wulff, dessen Frau Bettina und drei Dutzend Unternehmensvertreter zu dem von der Nord/LB bezahlten Treffen eingeladen; es galt, Sponsoren für eine im Dezember geplante Party mit dem Titel "Nord-Süd-Dialog" zu finden. Ein finanzielles Engagement der BW-Bank war damals allerdings von vornherein ausgeschlossen, weil das Geldinstitut zuvor seine Sponsoringausgaben drastisch zurückgefahren hatte. Die BW-Bank will sich zu der Reise ihres Mitarbeiters nicht äußern."Spiegel Online: Enge Kontakte zur BW-Bank - Wulffs Schnäppchenkredit wirft neue Fragen auf vom 31.12.2011 Dies stünde Im Widerspruch zu den von Wulff gemachten Äußerungen, Geerkens habe den Kredit vermittelt. Auch ergibt sich eine zeitliche Nähe zwischen der im Dezember 2009 stattgefundenen Nord-Süd-Dialog-Party und dem Kontakt zur BW Bank, wie aus den von Wulffs Anwalt getätigten Antworten auf Fragen von der "Welt" im Zusammenhang zu seinem BW-Kredit mit rollierenden Zinsen hervorgeht. Dort heißt es auf folgende Frage der "Welt": : "'Neue Frage: Warum steht von der Absicht nichts in dem Kreditvertrag? Warum wurde dann der Kredit mit einer Laufzeit von fünf Jahren geschlossen? Warum haben die Wulffs diesen Kredit erst nach eineinhalb Jahren und nach der Anfrage im niedersächsischen Landtag abgelöst?' " Antwort Lehr: : "Die Absicht, das Darlehen der Frau Geerkens zeitnah abzulösen, war den Vertragsparteien von Anfang an bekannt. Im Übrigen hat Herr Wulff den Ablauf bereits in seiner Erklärung vom 15.12.2011 geschildert: „Im Dezember 2009 – also vor den Anfragen im niedersächsischen Landtag – habe ich Gespräche mit einem Privatkundenberater der BW-Bank aufgenommen. Diese von Herrn Geerkens angeregten Gespräche führten am 21. März 2010 zur Unterzeichnung eines kurzfristigen und rollierenden Geldmarktdarlehens mit günstigerem Zinssatz als zuvor. Mit den Mitteln dieses Kreditvertrages wurde das private Darlehen zurückgezahlt."Welt Online: Dokumentation - "Welt" veröffentlicht alle Fragen zur Causa Wulff vom 13.01.2012 Wulff traf auf Schmidt nicht erst im Rahmen der von ihm organisierten Netzwerk-Party Nord-Süd-Dialog. So geht aus einem Artikel im Boulevard-Blatt "Mallorca Magazin"Mallorca Magazin: VIPs mit Meerblick vom 21.04.2006 hervor, dass er auch dessen "Empfang" auf Mallorca besucht hat, so z. B. Ostern 2006. Spende für das Sommerfest der niedersächsischen Landesregierung in Berlin "Mehr als 365 000 Euro hat die Staatskanzlei in Hannover im Jahr 2010 von Sponsoren erhalten. Mehr als Zweidrittel der Geld- und Sachleistungen (273 523 Euro) flossen in das Sommerfest der niedersächsischen Landesregierung in Berlin, bei dem noch der damalige Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) Gastgeber war. Zu den größten Spendern zählt neben Volkswagen der Finanzdienstleister AWD und die Versicherung VGH."kreiszeitung.de: Sponsoring: Staatskanzlei erhielt 2010 mehr als 365 000 Euro vom 09.03.2011 Carsten Maschmeyers AWD hatte für das Sommerfest '''25.000 Euro' gespendet. Die nächsthöhere Spende lag bei 7.500 Euro und kam von Air Berlin. Nachzulesen im Sponsoring-Bericht Niedersachsen im PDF "Ressort Niedersächsische Staatskanzlei".Niedersächsische Landesregierung: Sponsoringleistungen für die niedersächsische Landesverwaltung "Nach der von der Landesregierung verfassten Antwort auf eine parlamentarische Anfrage der Partei Die Linke hat sich Wulff in seiner Funktion als niedersächsischer Ministerpräsident mindestens ein Dutzend Mal mit dem Gründer des AWD verabredet. Das Papier zählt Einträge aus dem Terminkalender Wulffs seit 2004 auf. Darunter findet sich etwa ein Mittagessen in Hannover mit dem Thema "Optimierung Riesterrente", außerdem wird die Eröffnungsrede einer Feier zum 20-jährigen Bestehen des AWD 2008 von Christian Wulff aufgeführt. Auf eine Stellungnahme von Bundespräsident Christian Wulff wartet "Panorama Nord" zurzeit noch. (...) Auch von Geldflüssen ist in dem "Panorama Nord" vorliegenden Antwortentwurf die Rede: "Die AWD Holding AG hat zwischen 2004 und 2010 regelmäßig als Sponsor das Sommerfest der Landesregierung in der Landesvertretung in Berlin mit einem Betrag von jeweils 25.000 Euro unterstützt." Auch ein jährlich stattfindendes Grünkohlessen in der niedersächsischen Landesvertretung in Brüssel habe der AWD mit Beträgen von bis zu 4500 Euro unterstützt."DasErste.de: Zahlreiche Treffen zwischen Wulff und Maschmeyer vom 21.06.2011 AWD vermittelt Geschlossene Fonds "Ein bislang geheimer Datensatz bringt AWD-Gründer und Politikerfreund Carsten Maschmeyer weiter in Bedrängnis. Die interne Liste dokumentiert, dass Zehntausende Kunden des Finanzdienstleisters viel Geld mit sogenannten geschlossenen Fonds verloren haben. Viele von ihnen haben zusätzlich hohe Schulden in Kauf genommen, da der AWD ihnen die Beteiligungen auf Kredit vermittelte."tagesschau.de: Liste belegt tausendfache Fehlberatung vom 09.03.2011 So warb der Internationale Medien Fond für sich: Finanzwelt Aber die Medienfonds IMF wurden ein Flop: „Bei dem ersten Medienfonds der DCM-Gruppe, der IMF Internationale Medien und Film GmbH & Co. KG, die ihren Geschäftsbetrieb in die IM International Media AG gegen Gewährung von Aktien eingebracht hat, haben die Inhaber der Aktien bereits 2002 einen Sturz des Aktienkurses von nahezu 100% feststellen müssen. Der Kurs der Aktie dümpelt derzeit bei 0,29 € (Stand 04.09.2008). (...) Nach Ansicht der Anlegeranwälte bestehen Ansprüche wegen fehlerhafter Anlageberatung gegen den Anlagevertrieb und aus Prospekthaftung im weiteren Sinne gegen die Gründungskommanditisten und die Gründungs- und Treuhandkommanditistin. Die rechtlichen Ansätze betreffen alle drei IMF-Fonds.“prcenter.de: IMF Medienfonds – Was ist aus der Erfolgsstory geworden? vom 05.09.2008 Der "Dreiländerfonds" war ein geschlossener Fonds des AWD, für den damals keine wirksame Aufsicht bestand, jedoch obliegt es ihm, als Produzent dieses "Produkts" seinen Fonds zu kennen und ob seiner Wirksamkeit am Markt zu überprüfen. Viele Menschen wurden durch diese Anlagemöglichkeit ruiniert. Die Provisionszahlungen hingegen sind vorab an AWD geflossen. "Der renommierte Münchener Wirtschaftsanwalt Peter Mattil beklagte vor der PDR-Kamera, vielen Kleinanlegern seien von AWD sogenannte "geschlossene Fonds" verkauft worden. "Es sind keine Einzelfälle. Dort wurden Beratungen gemacht, die einfach falsch waren. Man erzählte den Leuten, es sei eine Kapitalanlage für das Leben. Eine für die Altersvorsorge geeignet, was natürlich nicht zutrifft. Es sind spekulative unternehmerische Beteiligungen. Uns liegen Protokolle vor, aus denen sich ergibt, dass die Anleger falsch beraten wurden." Wenn so ein Fonds dann scheitere, was immer wieder passiert sei, dann "ist das existenzvernichtend". Der anerkannte saarländische Wirtschaftsdetektiv Medard Fuchsgruber kritisierte,'' "es ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel, wie sich gerade die Politprominenz so vor den Karren spannen lässt. Entweder sie haben es noch nicht verstanden, dass der AWD wirklich viele Problemfälle hat, oder es ist ihnen egal.""NDR.de: Schwere Vorwürfe gegen AWD und Carsten Maschmeyer vom 08.09.2010 "Dem SPIEGEL liegen Dokumente vor, die nahelegen, wie systematisch Kunden hochriskante Finanzanlagen vermittelt wurden, die später zu Verlusten führten. Kein Wunder: Für diese Produkte kassierte der AWD die höchste Provision. Diese Dokumente sind bisher unter Verschluss gewesen. Sie sind das geheime Sündenregister des AWD. (...) Der AWD legt diese Versicherungen und Fonds selbst nie auf, er vermittelt sie nur im Auftrag von Allianz, Axa, Gerling, Gothaer und anderen Konzernen. Dafür kassiert er Provisionen. (...) Nach Angaben der Fachzeitschrift "markt intern" haben mehr als 13 000 Kunden wie Ralph Herforth über den AWD Anteile an den verschiedenen IMF-Medienfonds erworben und damit Geld verloren. Mehr als 34 000 waren es bei den ähnlich miesen Dreiländerfonds. Macht zusammen schon 47 000 Kunden allein bei diesen Produkten. Im vergangenen Jahr hat das Handelsgericht in Wien Sammelklagen von 2500 Geschädigten gegen den AWD zugelassen. Sind zigtausend Leute, die durch den AWD Geld verloren haben, aber immer noch "Einzelfälle", von denen das Unternehmen gern im Zusammenhang mit Geschädigten spricht? (...) Warum aber verkauften AWD-Berater die geschlossenen Fonds so häufig? Ein Blick in die AWD-Dokumente legt nahe, dass die riskanten Fonds wohl vor allem aus einem Grund interessant waren: Sie warfen die fetteste Provision ab.“Der Spiegel: Mitten im größten Geldklumpen Printausgabe 10/2011 thumb|300px|right|Pressefreiheit im Trommelfeuer - Carsten Maschmeyer gegen Journalisten - Panorama Reporter im Visier von Anwälten - AWD Opfer mundtot gemacht Frontal 21 am 01.02.2011Bis heute zeigt er keine Einsicht in seine Schuld, was ruinierte Kunden seiner dubiosen Finanzdienstleistungen betrifft, und zeigt lieber mit dem Finger auf andere, so schreibt Philipp Kohn in der "FAZ", ohne nachzuhaken, in "Auf der Suche nach Anerkennung": "Zudem sieht er sich Ermittlungen in Österreich ausgesetzt. Fehlberatung lautet der Vorwurf. Auch dass seine Vertriebler vor einem Jahrzehnt die später verlustreichen Dreiländerfonds an Kunden verkauften, stößt Kritikern auf. „Es war für uns unvorstellbar, dass in einem Produktbereich so viel Missbrauch herrschte, nachdem Versicherungen nie Probleme machten“, sagt Maschmeyer. In der Markteuphorie hätten selbst Verbraucherschützer Risiken nicht benannt. Zudem habe sich die Aufsicht zurückgehalten. „Die Hersteller hätten kontrolliert werden müssen“, meint er." Hier eine detaillierte ZusammenfassungDasErste.de: Fall AWD: Die Chronologie der Versuche der NDR/Panorama-Redaktion, ein Interview im Zuge der AWD-kritischen Berichterstattung von Lütgert zu bekommen. Hier ein kurzer Panorama-Beitrag DasErste.de: Carsten Maschmeyer: Die Unschuld vom Maschsee vom 20.01.2011 , der auf die Reaktion Maschmeyers zu Lütgerts Beitrag eingeht. Darin auch Ausschnitte aus Schulungsvideos des AWD, in denen Maschmyer u. a. mit den folgenden Aussagen erscheint: "Wer doppelt soviele Kunden hat wird auch das doppelt so hohe Einkommen haben. Wer mehr rekrutiert, wird auch schneller Karriere realisieren." Das umschreibt das Prinzip Maschmeyer sehr treffend. Zugleich wird ersichtlich, welche Hamsterrad-Mechanismen es am Leben hielten. In der Folge bedient sich Maschmeyer ausschließlich des ihm äußerst wohl gesonnenen Mediums "Bild"-Zeitung, um die Recherchen und den Beitrag Lütgerts zu diskreditieren. Prozesse gegen AWD "Die Wiener Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt in der Causa AWD gegen rund 20 Personen aus dem Kreis des Managements" (...) Der Finanzdienstleister AWD muss sich in Österreich wegen des Verkaufs von Immofinanz- und Immoeast-Aktien seit fast drei Jahren vor Gericht herumschlagen. Der Verein für Konsumenteninformation (VKI) wirft dem AWD vor, Kleinanlegern die Papiere in großem Stil als sichere Anlage verkauft zu haben. Fünf Sammelklagen im Namen von 2.500 mutmaßlich Geschädigten und einem Streitwert von 40 Mio. Euro sind gerichtsanhängig. Im April hat der VKI auch eine umfangreiche Strafanzeige wegen schweren gewerbsmäßigen Betrugs bei der Staatsanwaltschaft Wien eingebracht. Als Verdächtige werden AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer sowie aktuelle und frühere Geschäftsführer von AWD Österreich und das Unternehmen selbst ausgemacht."derStandard.at: Strafanzeige gegen AWD-Gründer vom 30.11.2011 "Gerichtsurteile in Deutschland und Österreich bescheinigen dem Finanzdienstleister AWD Fehlberatung. Jetzt drohen dem Konzern Rückzahlungen in Millionenhöhe."stern.de: Fehlberatung durch Finanzkonzern AWD-Kunden bekommen Geld zurück vom 07.02.2012 Weitere QuellenVogelskamp Benn Nettekoven: AWD - Wolf im Schafspelz? vom 08.12.2011 . "Niederlage für den Finanzdienstleister AWD: Das Oberlandesgericht Naumburg (Az. 5 U 187/11) und das Landgericht Braunschweig (Az. 5 O 1976/10) haben in zwei Fällen gegen AWD geurteilt. Der Finanzvertrieb hatte Anfang der 2000er Jahre Anteile an Filmfonds des Münchener Emittenten DCM verkauft. Die Fonds mit der Bezeichnung IMF 2 und IMF 3 brachten jedoch bei weitem nicht die erhofften Ergebnisse. Nach Angeben der Kanzlei Hahn Rechtsanwälte, die die Urteile erstritt, waren nun erstmals nach mehreren Niederlagen Investoren dieser Fonds vor Gericht mit Schadensersatzklagen erfolgreich."manager magazin online: Schadensersatz - AWD unterliegt im Filmfonds-Streit vor Gericht vom 06.02.2012 "Der ehemalige Chef des Finanzdienstleisters AWD, Carsten Maschmeyer, muss im März vor dem Landgericht Gera als Zeuge aussagen. Er ist in einem Verfahren geladen, bei dem ein Mann aus Münchenbernsdorf 153 500 Euro wegen Falschberatung zurückfordert. Konkret geht es um einen Filmfonds, dessen Anteile sein Mandant in den Jahren 2001 bis 2003 über eine AWD-Tochterfirma erworben habe, sagt der Hamburger Rechtsanwalt Rolf W. Thiel. (...) Thiel vertritt etwa 800 Anleger, die sich nach dem Kauf von Fondsanteilen über die AWD-Tochter geprellt fühlen."OTZ.de: Multimillionär Maschmeyer muss in Gera aussagen vom 25.02.2012 "Maschmeyer ist demnach für den 19. März 2012 vor das Landgericht in Gera in Thüringen geladen. Dort soll er unter anderem zur Frage Stellung nehmen, ob der AWD vor seinem Börsengang im Jahr 2000 für die Vermittlung von Fondsprodukten überhöhte Provisionen kassiert hat, ohne dies den Kunden auch mitzuteilen. Dies wäre nicht mit geltendem Recht vereinbar." NDR.de: Ex-AWD-Chef Maschmeyer soll vor Gericht aussagen vom 23.02.2012 'Warum der AWD so wenige Prozesse verliert' Das Erfolgsrezept heißt: VERGLEICH. In der Branche der "Finanzoptimierer" legt man großen Wert darauf, dass keine Präzedenzfälle geschaffen werden. Sieht es danach aus, dass AWD einen Prozess verlieren könnte, dann setzt die Firma alles daran sich zu vergleichen. Bisher mit Erfolg. Die Vergleichsvereinbarungen enthalten meist eine Verschwiegenheitsklausel und Konventionalstrafen-Vereinbarung. "Wohl deshalb betont AWD-Sprecher Folkert Mindermann unermüdlich: „Rechtskräftige Urteile gibt es nur zugunsten von AWD.“ Das stimmt, denn bevor der AWD einen Prozess endgültig verliert und das Urteil rechtskräftig wird, schließt er lieber mit dem Kläger einen Vergleich.(...) Einige Kläger können sich beispielsweise gar kein langwieriges Gerichtsverfahren leisten. Sie sind froh, wenn sie durch einen Vergleich schnell Geld bekommen, auch wenn es viel weniger ist, als sie verloren haben. „Manchmal will ein Mandant einfach Geld, um seine Miete zu zahlen“, erklärt Renner."Stiftung Warentest Falschberatung: Der Spatz in der Hand Finanztest 04/2004 "Bislang gebe es in solchen Verfahren ungefähr 70 rechtskräftige Urteile zugunsten des AWD, aber keine einzige rechtskräftige Niederlage, erklärte der Sprecher. Allerdings bekommen manche Kläger vor Gericht doch recht. So waren jetzt zwei AWD-Kunden vor dem Landgericht Braunschweig und dem Oberlandesgericht Naumburg erfolgreich. Das Unternehmen wurde zu insgesamt 29.000 Euro Schadensersatz verurteilt. Der AWD will jedoch auch gegen diese Entscheidungen juristisch vorgehen."hannoversche Allgemeine Vorwurf der Falschberatung - AWD-Kunden suchen Heil bei der Justiz vom 07.02.2012 So werden Geschädigte durch alle Instanzen gezwungen, bis sie endlich einem Vergleich zustimmen und der AWD wieder sagen kann "es gibt keine einzige rechtskräftige Niederlage". Maschmeyer / Swiss Life Holding AG 'Verhältnis Swiss Life zu AWD' 2009, nach seinem sukzessiven Rückzug bei AWD, stieg Maschmeyer in den Verwaltungsrat der schweizerischen Swiss Life Holding AG ein, die pikanterweise die Mehrheit an AWD hielt. Im August 2008 waren dies bereits 97% für den Preis von 1,2 Milliarden Euro. Sofort baute Maschmeyer seine Beteiligung an Swiss Life aus, mit dem Ziel, Kontrolle über das Unternehmen zu erlangen. Man kann diesen Vorgang auch als den Versuch einer "feindlichen Übernahme" seitens Maschmeyers bezeichnen. "Rückblick: Bereits im Frühjahr 2005 beginnt Maschmeyer, sich von AWD-Anteilen zu trennen und baut sie in den Folgejahren weiter sukzessive ab. Größter Abnehmer ist der Schweizer Finanzdienstleister Swiss Life. In 2008 hat er sein Lebenswerk nahezu komplett verkauft. Im August halten die Schweizer bereits 97 Prozent an AWD. Maschmeyer bleibt Chef des Finanzvertriebs, denn Swiss Life ist klar: Ohne den begnadeten Verkäufer und Motivationskünstler läuft nichts. (...) Behutsam wollen die Eidgenossen den Finanzvertrieb von ihrem Übervater trennen. Doch der schmiedet andere Pläne, agiert in Hannover, als ob es keinen Großaktionär gebe. Ein ums andere Mal reizt er die Züricher mit unabgesprochenen Aktionen. Die setzen ihm mit Manfred Behrens als gleichberechtigten Co-CEO einen Wachhund an die Seite, der ihn bremsen und auch seine sich selbst inszenierenden, öffentlichkeitswirksamen Auftritte eindämmen soll. Denn die passen nun gar nicht so recht in das Bild eines konservativ-verschwiegenen und international agierenden Schweizer Finanzkonzerns." "Maschmeyer lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken, macht mehr oder weniger weiter wie bisher und baut sogar seine Beteiligung an dem Schweizer Versicherer auf zuletzt 8 Prozent aus. Seinen Traum, irgendwann den weltgrößten Finanzvertrieb zu formen, hat er noch längst nicht ad acta gelegt. Im Gegenteil: Der Konflikt eskaliert, als Maschmeyer heimlich am Markt gut ein Viertel des MLP-Kapitals zusammenkauft und die Swiss Life erfolgreich dazu drängt, ihm die Papiere für 300 Millionen Euro abzunehmen."manager magazin: Lutz Reiche: AWD/Swiss Life - Maschmeyer, Ferres und die biederen Schweizer, 1.Teil vom 19.03.2009 Weiter schreibt Reiche: "Die Opposition innerhalb des Konzerns gegen das teure MLP-Abenteuer wächst, die Swiss Life gerät ins Schlingern, die Finanzkrise greift die Kapitaldecke des Konzerns zusätzlich an, die Aktie schmiert gnadenlos ab. Angesichts einer auf rund 1,47 Milliarden Euro zusammengeschmolzenen Marktkapitalisierung gelten die Schweizer mittlerweile selbst als Übernahmekandidat." Im Zuge der Krise gerät Swiss Life selbst, auch durch Maschmeyers unverantwortliche Übernahmeaktionen von MLP, ins Straucheln. Somit mutet Maschmeyers Einzug in den Aufsichtsrat zumindest seltsam an, als würde man - sprichwörtlich - den Bock zum Gärtner machen. Beachtenswert auch die folgende Verbindung zum Hannoverschen Versicherer Talanx, die der Artikel aufwirft: "Der Machtkampf geht weiter, jetzt aber auf einer höheren Ebene", sagt ein anderer Insider voraus. In der Branche vermutet man deshalb auch, dass der vermögende Hannoveraner seinen Anteil an der Swiss Life weiter aufstocken wird. Der Kurs steht günstig, das Geld dafür hat Maschmeyer. Und die 10-Prozent-Hürde, die aufgrund bestimmter Schweizer Regelungen bislang als unüberwindbar galt, sehen Schweizer Finanzexperten mittlerweile nicht mehr als das Bollwerk, das auf Dauer Bestand haben dürfte. Die hannoversche Talanx-Gruppe soll bereits Interesse an einem Einstieg bei der Swiss Life bekundet haben, strebt Insidern zufolge aber nicht mehr als 10 Prozent an dem Schweizer Versicherer an."manager magazin: Lutz Reiche: AWD/Swiss Life - Maschmeyer, Ferres und die biederen Schweizer, 3. Teil vom 19.03.2009 Fazit und Ausblick des Artikels: "Doch schon jetzt dürfte Maschmeyer in den Augen so mancher Insider ein Ziel erreicht haben, das ihm womöglich noch viel wichtiger ist: "Mit der Swiss Life kommt er endlich weg von dem Schmuddelimage des Strukturvertriebs. In Zukunft muss er keine Vertreter mehr bei einer Kiste Schampus zu mehr Leistung anheizen. Schweiz, Verwaltungsrat, Seriosität, Anerkennung - das passt, das hat ihm immer gefehlt." Die Aktienanteile von Carsten Maschmeyer und seiner Söhne seit seinem Einstieg bei der Swiss Life sind im Online Magazin "Finanzen und Wirtschaft" nachlesbar. FuW: Offenlegung von Beteiligungen Publikationsdatum 13.11.2011 "Der große Schweizer Versicherer Swiss Life hat momentan nach eigenen Angaben wenig Freude an seiner Konzerntochter, dem deutschen Finanzmakler AWD. (...) Gegen AWD sind in Deutschland und Österreich Verfahren anhängig, die dafür gemachten Rückstellungen für Rechtsfälle beliefen sich nach Swiss Life-Angaben auf insgesamt 47 Mio. Euro. (...) In den deutschen und österreichischen Verfahren werden in erster Linie die schon länger durchaus umstrittenen Vertriebspraktiken des AWD-Konzerns untersucht."BankLupe: Swiss Life-Sorgenkind AWD: AWD lieferte wegen Rückstellungen kaum Gewinn vom 01.03.2012 '''Weiteres Quellenmaterial' *"Die Hannoveraner steigen beim Schweizer Konzern ein - und wollen über die Vertriebstochter AWD Lebensversicherungen verkaufen. Deutschlands drittgrößter Versicherungskonzern Talanx startet einen Frontalangriff auf seine wichtigsten Konkurrenten Allianz und Ergo/Münchener Rück. Talanx profitiert damit von einer komplexen Aktienverflechtung, für die vor allem der frühere AWD-Chef Carsten Maschmeyer verantwortlich war - und aus der sich Swiss Life mit aller Kraft befreien wollte. (...) Zunächst hatte der Manager und Unternehmensgründer seine AWD-Aktien in den vergangenen Jahren dem eidgenössischen Versicherungskonzern verkauft."Süddeutsche.de: Thomas Fromm: Talanx und Swiss Life paktieren vom 24.03.2009 Aufschlussreich ist die Konzernstruktur nach dem Geschäftsbericht 2010 der Swiss Life Swiss Life: "Konzernstruktur und Aktionariat" Geschäftsbericht 2010 *"Man sieht ihn mit Gerhard Schröder und Veronica Ferres - und nun wird Carsten Maschmeyer Finanztycoon. Er wechselt von seiner AWD zu Swiss Life."Süddeutsche.de: Carsten Maschmeyer: Swiss Connection - Kanzlerfreund als Tycoon vom 17.03.2009 'Rücktritt Maschmeyers aus dem Aufsichtsrat der Swiss Life Holding 2010' Maschmeyer selbst reduzierte am 7. Dezember 2010 seine Beteiligung an der Swiss Life und stellte seinen Sitz im Aufsichtsrat "mit sofortiger Wirkung" zur Verfügung: "Der zurückgetretende Swiss-Life-Verwaltungsrat Carsten Maschmeyer hat seine Beteiligung am Lebenversicherer wie angekündigt auf unter 3% reduziert. Die Gruppe um den AWD-Gründer bestehend aus seinen Söhnen Marcel Jo Maschmeyer, Maurice Jean Maschmeyer sowie der CM Vermögensverwaltungs-Geschäftsführungs GmbH, der CM Vermögensverwaltungs GmbH&Co.KG und der MM Familien KG hatte zuvor an Swiss Life einen Anteil von 5,05% gehalten, teilte die Börsenbetreiberin SIX Swiss Exchange am Dienstag mit. Die Meldepflicht ist am 5. Dezember entstanden."moneycab: Swiss Life: Maschmeyer reduziert Beteiligung vom 13.12.2011 Damit erzielt er einen Reingewinn von 60 Millionen Euro.Spiegel Online: AWD-Gründer - Carsten Maschmeyer verlässt Swiss Life vom 07.12.2011 Maschmeyer begründete diesen Schritt wie folgt: "Ich möchte mit diesem Entschluss den unberechtigten Angriffen auf meine Person und auf AWD den Boden entziehen", sagte Maschmeyer zu einem Entschluss. "Mit der Mandatsniederlegung und dem Anteilsverkauf sind die falschen Unterstellungen, ich würde operativen Einfluss auf den AWD nehmen, absolut gegenstandslos", so der Multi-Millionär." Eine alternative Deutung, die im Zusammenhang zu den Regressforderungen in Millionenhöhe an AWD bzw. dessen Nachfolger Swiss Life stehen, liefert der "Spiegel": "Maschmeyer zieht einen Schlussstrich unter das Kapitel AWD", sagte ein Insider. Dem Finanzdienstleister AWD drohen laut Informationen von "NDR Info" und "Panorama" Kunden-Rückforderungen in dreistelliger Millionenhöhe. AWD soll über eine Tochterfirma überhöhte Provisionen für Fondsgeschäfte kassiert haben. Die Vorwürfe beziehen sich demnach auf den Vertrieb von geschlossenen Fonds rund um den Börsengang im Jahr 2000. Dokumente aus der damaligen Zeit zeigten, dass in vielen Fällen offenbar mehr als 15 Prozent Provision geflossen seien. Der AWD hätte seine Kunden damals darüber aufklären müssen. Das Umsatzvolumen im Geschäft mit den geschlossenen Fonds habe laut "NDR Info" und "Panorama" schätzungsweise zwischen 500 und 700 Millionen Euro gelegen. Der AWD bestreitet die Vorwürfe. Maschmeyer war bereits zuvor wegen behaupteter Betrugsfälle bei AWD ins Gerede gekommen. So hatte der österreichische Verein für Konsumenteninformation (VKI) Maschmeyer und 19 AWD-Manager im April dem Magazin "Stern" zufolge wegen gewerbsmäßigen Betrugs angezeigt. Der VKI wirft dem AWD demnach vor, Tausenden Kunden in Österreich gezielt und systematisch riskante Anlagen mit falschen Versprechungen verkauft zu haben, um selbst hohe Provisionen einzustreichen." 'Maschmeyer will einen Teil seines Swiss Life-Aktienpakets verkaufen' "Nach dem Rückzug des Finanzunternehmers Carsten Maschmeyer beim größten Schweizer Lebensversicherer Swiss Life rätselt die Börse, wo Maschmeyers Aktienpaket landen wird. Bis das klar ist, dürfte der Aktienkurs nach Ansicht von Händlern und Analysten weiter unter Druck stehen. Der 52-Jährige will rund 700 000 seiner gut 1,6 Millionen Aktien verkaufen, womit sein Anteil unter die meldepflichtige Marke von drei Prozent rutschen würde. Bis Freitag war nicht klar, ob Maschmeyer seine Titel bereits veräußert hat. Der Börse müsste er ein Unterschreiten der Meldeschwelle innerhalb von vier Handelstagen melden. (...) Maschmeyer will seine Aktien zwar nicht einfach auf den Markt werfen, sondern sie sollen im Wege einer Privatplatzierung von einem oder mehreren Investoren übernommen werden. Dass Käufer für ein Swiss-Life-Paket Schlange stehen, gilt unter Analysten allerdings als wenig realistisch. Abgewinkt hat etwa schon der Talanx-Konzern, der mit rund zehn Prozent an dem Schweizer Marktführer beteiligt ist. "Wir wollen unseren Anteil nicht verändern", sagte ein Sprecher von Deutschlands drittgrößtem Versicherer."Welt Online: Maschmeyer gibt Rätsel auf vom 10.12.2011 'Zusammenhang Cayman-Islands - Swiss Life Holding AG' Folgende Fagen im Kontext zu Maschmeyer stellt die Grünen-Fraktion in ihrem 100-Punkte-KatalogFRAKTION.GRÜNE-NIEDERSACHSEN.DE: 16. Wahlperiode Drucksache 16/0000 - Kleine Anfrage zur schriftlichen Beantwortung. In ihnen werde neue Verbindungen impliziert, die zumindest die Frage nach der stillen Beteiligung Maschmeyers bzw. seiner von ihm vertretenen Unternehmen an der Swiss Life Holding AG andeuten, die über die Cayman Islands erfolgten. *'Frage 61:' "Wieviel Prozent der Aktien der Swiss Life Holding AG haben Herr Carsten Maschmeyer, Marcel Jo Maschmeyer und Maurice Jean Maschmeyer, die Drachenfelssee 733. Vermögens-Verwaltungs GmbH und Rechtsnachfolger, die Drachenfelssee 733. Vermögens-Verwaltungs GmbH & Co KG und Rechtsnachfolger, die Talanx AG, der Haftplichtverband der Deutschen Industrie V.a.G. und Unternehmen, die zum Konsolidierungskreis der o.g. Unternehmen gehören und sonstige Unternehmen, für die Herr Maschmeyer und Herr Baumgartl Aufgaben als wirtschaftlich Berechtigter wahrnehmen über Wandelobligationen der Swiss Life Cayman Finance oder den MCS Share Trust auf den Cayman Islands gehalten?" *'Frage 62:' "Wieviel Prozent der Aktien der Swiss Life Holding AG haben Herr Carsten Maschmeyer, Marcel Jo Maschmeyer und Maurice Jean Maschmeyer, die Drachenfelssee 733. Vermögens-Verwaltungs GmbH und Rechtsnachfolger, die Drachenfelssee 733. Vermögens-Verwaltungs GmbH & Co KG und Rechtsnachfolger, die Talanx AG, der Haftplichtverband der Deutschen Industrie V.a.G. und Unternehmen, die zum Konsolidierungskreis der o.g. Unternehmen gehören und sonstige Unternehmen, die Herr Maschmeyer und Herr Baumgartl als wirtschaftlich Berechtigte vertreten in den letzten 10 Jahren jeweils maximal gehalten?" Maschmeyer Rürup AG Die Maschmeyer Rürup AG mit Hauptsitz in Hannover und Niederlassungen in Berlin und Frankfurt berät Banken, Versicherungen und Regierungen in Fragen der Altersvorsorge und Krankenversicherung. "Carsten Maschmeyer und Bert Rürup sind das schillerndste Duo der deutschen Wirtschaft. Der Ex-AWD-Chef und der Ex-Wirtschaftsweise wollen mit ihrer Beraterfirma das deutsche Rentenkonzept als Blaupause gewinnbringend ins Ausland verkaufen - von der Türkei über Russland bis nach China. (...) Dass unter seinem Namen in Deutschland auch etliche Produkte von mehr als zweifelhaftem Wert vertrieben werden und Verbraucherzentralen auch aktuell regelmäßig Riester- und Rürup-Rentenangebote als viel zu teuer kritisieren, ficht Rürup nicht an. (...) Anders als beim Finanzdienstleister AWD wollen Maschmeyer und Rürup keine Finanzprodukte mehr verkaufen, sondern ausschließlich Ideen. "Wir bieten exklusive High-Level-Beratung für Vorstände von Banken und Versicherungen sowie für Regierungsstellen. Was wir an vertrieblichem Know-how, an ökonomischer Expertise und an Netzwerkstrukturen in die Wirtschaft und in den politischen Bereich einbringen, ist ziemlich einmalig", findet Maschmeyer. Man muss nur die Gästeliste für Maschmeyers 51. Geburtstag im Mai überfliegen, um zu verstehen, was er meint. Ex-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder, selbst ein Meister des Netzwerkens, war da, Christian Wulff, die Minister Ursula von der Leyen und Philipp Rösler. Die Eröffnungsrede für das Frankfurter Büro der Maschmeyer Rürup AG, in dem Bert Rürup sitzt, hielt Ex-Außenminister Hans-Dietrich Genscher. (...) Im Aufsichtsrat sitzen Leute wie der Finanzwissenschaftler Stefan Homburg, der ehemalige Commerzbank-Chef Klaus-Peter Müller und der Ex-Allianz-Vorstand Hansjörg Cramer. Als einer der zwölf Berater, mit denen das Unternehmen bis auf Weiteres auskommen will, fungiert Rentenexperte Walter Riester - alles Leute mit exzellenten Kontakten. Die Schröder-Connection kann vor allem in Russland viele Türen öffnen. Derzeit laufen Aufträge in Tschechien, wo gerade eine Reform des Alterssicherungssystems ansteht, in China und in der Türkei. Auch Indien soll ein Schwerpunkt werden."manager magazin: Maschmeyer Rürup AG - Die Weltverrenter, 1.Teil vom 02.07.2010 "Rürup: "Maschmeyer kann Märkte riechen" Dass in der privaten Altersvorsorge viel Geld für die Leute steckt, die sie entwickeln und an den Mann bringen, hat das deutsche Modell jedenfalls überzeugend gezeigt. Eine "sprudelnde Ölquelle" sei dieses Geschäftsfeld, hatte Maschmeyer vor einigen Jahren gesagt - mittlerweile laufen allein mehr als 13,6 Millionen Riester-Verträge in Deutschland, an denen die Finanzvertriebe kräftig verdient haben. (...) Seinen Jagdinstinkt hat Maschmeyer jedenfalls nicht verloren. Nachdem ihm Finanzkrise und Swiss Life einen Strich durch den Plan gemacht haben, mit AWD den weltgrößten Finanzdienstleister auf die Beine zu stellen, will er jetzt weltweit mit der wendigen kleinen Maschmeyer Rürup AG ein großes Rad drehen."manager magazin: Maschmeyer Rürup AG - Die Weltverrenter, 2. Teil vom 02.07.2010 'Das neue Familienpflegezeitgesetz' "Das Bundesfamilienministerium hat ein Versicherungskonzept von externen Beratern ausarbeiten lassen. Rund 50000 Euro sind dafür an den einstigen Wirtschaftsweisen Bert Rürup geflossen. Konkret geht es um das Programm zur Familienpflegezeit. (...) Rürup war im Februar 2009 von seinem Vorstandsposten im Rat der Wirtschaftsweisen zurückgetreten, nachdem sein Arbeitsvertrag als Chefökonom des Finanzdienstleisters AWD bekanntgeworden war. Dort schied er Ende 2009 wieder aus, rief aber wenig später die Beraterfirma Maschmeyer Rürup AG ins Leben - gemeinsam mit dem AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer. (...) Rürup selbst sagte der FR, seine Unabhängigkeit sei durch Tätigkeiten in der Privatwirtschaft nicht infrage gestellt. "Wenn man einmal ein Gefälligkeitsgutachten schreibt, kriegt man nie wieder was.""Frankfurter Rundschau Streit um 50.000 Euro - Regierung zahlt an Rürup vom 25.06.2010 "Das Familienministerium sieht in der Beteiligung der Versicherung an dem Konzept dagegen nichts Verwerfliches. Die geplante „Lohnvorschussausfallversicherung“ sei nicht in Absprache mit der Versicherungswirtschaft erarbeitet worden, sagte eine Ministeriumssprecherin. Vielmehr habe man das Gutachten bei der MaschmeyerRürup AG in Auftrag gegeben und dieser Firma „keine Vorgaben hinsichtlich der Einbindung von weiteren Akteuren gemacht“."Welt Online Familienpflegezeit - Grüne werfen der Regierung Klientelpolitik vor vom 08.08.2010 Pressemitteilung, 23. März 2011, Kathrin Senger-Schäfer: "Familienpflegezeitgesetz ist mangelhaft „Die Bundesregierung beweist mit dem Familienpflegezeitgesetz, dass ihr die Interessen der Arbeitgeber- und Finanzlobby wichtiger sind als die der pflegenden Angehörigen, die ernsthaft und sinnvoll entlastet werden müssen“, erklärt Kathrin Senger-Schäfer zum heutigen Beschluss des Bundeskabinetts zur Familienpflegezeit."linksfraktion.de Pressemitteilung - Familienpflegezeitgesetz ist mangelhaft vom 23.03.2011 § 4 FPfZG verpflichtet den Arbeitnehmer insoweit zum Abschluss einer Familienpflegezeitversicherung. Die Versicherung wird vom Arbeitnehmer selbst für sich oder vom Arbeitgeber auf die Person des Arbeitnehmers für die Dauer der Familienpflegezeit und die Nachpflegephase abgeschlossen (§ 4 Abs. 1 FPfZG). Bankhaus Berenberg "Als sich Bankier Peters und seinem Kollegen Hendrik Riehmer (43) Anfang vergangenen Jahres die Chance auftat, den 25-prozentigen Anteil der NordLB an ihrem feinen Geldhaus zu übernehmen, brauchten die Berenberg-Chefs dringend potente Finanziers. Zwar hätten sich Peters und Riehmer die nötige Summe - mehr als 50 Millionen Euro - auch bei anderen Finanzinstituten leihen können. Das aber hätte womöglich die Aufsichtsbehörde BaFin auf den Plan gerufen, die beim Erwerb von Bankbeteiligungen besonderen Wert darauf legt, dass die Käufer finanziell solide sind. Deshalb verfielen Peters und Riehmer auf Maschmeyer, mit dem die Berenberg-Chefs schon bei diversen Geschäften zusammengearbeitet hatten. Maschmeyer zögerte nicht lange. Mitglieder seiner Familie zeichneten gemeinsam mit weiteren Geldgebern die von den Bankiers begebenen Inhaberschuldverschreibungen - und stellten so die notwendigen Finanzmittel zur Verfügung. Für Maschmeyer und seine Familie hat der Deal jede Menge Vorteile. Er wird gut verzinst und bietet zugleich hervorragende Sicherheiten. (...) Vor allem aber, und das dürfte für den früheren Verkäufer von Versicherungen und Bausparverträgen ungleich wichtiger sein, verschafft ihm die Nähe zur alteingesessenen Hamburger Privatbank genau das, was er sucht: gesellschaftliches Renommee und Akzeptanz im Unternehmerlager."manager magazin: Carsten Maschmeyer: Goldfinger - ein Mann will ganz nach oben, 1. Teil vom 17.11.2011 Alternative Strategic Investment GmbH "Über seine neue Beteiligungsfirma Alternative Strategic Investment will sich Maschmeyer künftig ganz offiziell bei Erfolg versprechenden Unternehmen einkaufen - und jeder, der das nötige Kleingeld hat, darf mitmachen. Mit fünf Millionen Euro liegt die Schwelle für potenzielle Co-Investoren recht hoch. Aber schließlich will Maschmeyer auch in seinem neuen Leben nicht kleckern: "Neunstellig" werde er investieren, verrät er, "und die erste Zahl ist keine Eins"."manager magazin: Carsten Maschmeyer: Goldfinger - ein Mann will ganz nach oben, 2. Teil vom 17.11.2011 "Gemeinsam mit dem früheren Blackstone-Manager Jörg Goschin (46) will er sich an Firmen aus zukunftsträchtigen Geschäftsfeldern wie Medizintechnik oder erneuerbare Energien beteiligen. Goschin, ein promovierter Wirtschaftsingenieur, den frühere Kollegen als ebenso ehrgeizig wie statusbewusst beschreiben, dürfte ganz nach Maschmeyers Geschmack sein. Anders als die großen angelsächsischen Private-Equity-Häuser wie Blackstone oder KKR will das Duo Maschmeyer / Goschin allerdings keine kompletten Firmen übernehmen, sondern sich nur mit einer Minderheit engagieren. Eine Reihe von Investments haben die beiden Business Angels bereits getätigt: Gemeinsam mit Mediziner Holsboer betreibt Maschmeyer eine Neurochemiefirma; mit einem Unternehmen namens Papagei.tv will er sich in der Online-Bildung engagieren; auch ein Fahrradhersteller gehört zu seinem neuen Portfolio."manager magazin: Carsten Maschmeyer: Goldfinger - ein Mann will ganz nach oben, 5. Teil vom 17.11.2011 HolsboerMaschmeyer NeuroChemie GmbH "Der Direktor des Münchener Max-Planck-Instituts für Psychiatrie, Florian Holsboer, hat mit dem ehemaligen AWD-Chef Carsten Maschmeyer eine Biotech-Firma gegründet. Die neue HolsboerMaschmeyer Neurochemie GmbH (HMNC) wurde Anfang Dezember in das Handelsregister eingetragen. Das Unternehmen ist mit zunächst vier Mitarbeitern am Münchener Max-Planck-Institut angesiedelt. Hier sollen Holsboers Forschungen zu Biomarkern und Wirkstoffmolekülen für eine maßgeschneiderte Behandlung von Depressionen zur Marktreife gebracht werden. (...) Holsboer und Maschmeyer gehören jeweils 50 Prozent der Anteile an der neuen Biotech-Firma. (...) Zum Geschäftsführer wurde Karsten Mitzinnek bestellt, ehemals Direktor von AWD und heute die rechte Hand des Multimillionärs Maschmeyer. (...) Das Zusammenkommen mit Depressionsforscher Holsboer hat dabei Maschmeyers Lebensgefährtin, die Schauspielerin Veronica Ferres, eingefädelt. „Ich kenne Veronica Ferres schon eine lange Zeit. Sie hat mich mit Herrn Maschmeyer bekanntgemacht“, so der Max-Planck-Direktor Holsboer im Gespräch mit |transkript. Da Maschmeyer über sein Engagement beim Fußball-Bundesligisten Hannover 96 und dem Freitod von Torhüter Robert Enke mit dem Thema Depression in Kontakt gekommen war, konnte Holsboer ihn für seine Idee gewinnen."biotechnologie.de: Personalisierte Medizin: Depressionsspezialist gründet Biotech-Firma vom 02.12.2010 Maschmeyer´s Buch "Selfmade - erfolg reich leben" Am 19. März 2012 erscheint das Buch im Handel. Amazon Maschmeyer wäre nicht Maschmeyer, wenn er nicht mit einer gezielten Werbekampagne für sein Buch werben würde. Ob er den shitstorm mit einkalkuliert hat (nach dem Motto "Hauptsache in aller Munde"), das bleibt das Geheimnis seiner PR-Agentur. Die Vermarktung ließ sich gut an: BILD berichtete vorab positiv und druckte Auszüge aus dem Buch. Bild1 Bild2 Dann trat Carsten Maschmeyer am 20. März 2012 bei Sandra Maischberger auf.DasErste.de Die Welt der Reichen und Schönen: Kein Platz für Verlierer? vom 20.03.2012 Diese Talksendung löste einen wahren shitstorm auf vielen Internetportalen aus. Auch die Leitmedien übten heftige Kritik an der Sendung. Erstaunlich dabei war, daß nicht abkopiert wurde, sondern jede Zeitung einen eigenen Artikel schrieb. *Spiegel: "Die programmierte Blamage" *Stern: "Solo für einen Selbstdarsteller" *FAZ: "Der Geruch von Mottenkugeln" *Welt: ""Menschen bei Maschmeyer mit wütender Wedekind" *WiWo: "Ich-Marketing will gelernt sein" *Hamburger Abendblatt: "Maischberger und Maschmeyer - Am Ende beinahe ein Eklat" Exemplarisch hier eine der "milderen" Kritiken in der Sächsischen Zeitung vom 25. März 2012: "Es geht um „Zielerreichungsprogramme“ und „Full-Powers-Tests“, um Zeitmanagement und Geld – und um Netzwerke. Man darf es schon ein bisschen pikant finden, dass Maschmeyer, nur kurz nachdem sein Freund Christian Wulff über seine Verbindungen gestolpert ist, ein derartiges Buch herausbringt. (...) Darin geht es kaum um den AWD. Etwas mehr schon um Schröder und Wulff und den Weg zur Bekanntschaft mit gefühlt zweitausend anderen Prominenten. Neben allem Coaching auf dem Weg nach oben gibt es dabei aber noch etwas anderes zu lernen. Mit ein bisschen Ironie könnte man sagen, man weiß nach dem Lesen, wovor man auf der Hut sein muss. Vor „Kontaktschulden“ etwa im Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Oder auch vor solchen Mitbürgern, denen das Kalkül ein bisschen zu sehr im Blut zu liegen scheint. (...) „Geschäftlich gesehen, kann jeder Neukontakt bares Geld wert sein. Networking ist ein Sparkonto, auf das man zunächst viel einzahlen muss, um später davon abzuheben.“ (...) Beziehungen als Währung, Kontaktschulden und Kontakt-Zulasser, kleine Aufmerksamkeiten – das Leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Maschmeyer weiß das. (...) Finanzsprachlich ausgedrückt liest sich die Rechnung folgendermaßen: „So baut der andere quasi Kontaktschulden bei Ihnen auf. Später haben Sie einen gut bei ihm – also ein Kontaktguthaben.“"Sächsische Zeitung Die hohe Schule des Erfolgs vom 25.03.2012 Zeit Online veröffentlichte am 28. März 2012 einen gelungenen Kommentar zu Maschmeyer´s Buch: "Der Erfolg, liebe Freunde der offenen Fragen und geschlossenen Fonds, ist bekanntlich das Ziel all unserer irdischen Mühen." Zeit Online Carsten Maschmeyer - Dann zünden wir mal den Erfolgsturbo! vom 28.03.2012 Mauschelt Maschmeyer bei der Buch-Werbung? Meedia schreibt: "In einem Auftritt bei ARD-Talkerin Sandra Maischberger verwies er jüngst auf positive Besprechungen seines Buchs beim Web-Händler Amazon. Tatsächlich tobt dort aber eine Art Kommentar-Kleinkrieg zwischen seltsamen Maschmeyer-Lobhudlern und erbitterten Gegnern des Finanz-Unternehmers. FAZ-Herausgeber Frank Schirrmacher waren die positiven Rezensionen bei Amazon zum Maschmeyer-Buch “Selfmade” aufgefallen. Schirrmacher twitterte: “Ein Phänomen: alle positiven Amazon Rezensionen zu Maschmeyers Buch sind Erstrezensenten.” In der Tat. Alle 5-Sterne-Bewertungen zu Maschmeyers-Buch “Selfmade” bei Amazon stammen (zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt) von Nutzern, die vorher noch keine einzige Amazon-Rezension abgegeben hatten. (...) Ein anderer kommentiert die oben zitierte 5-Sterne-Rezension: “Erstaunlich, wie hier innerhalb weniger Stunden die Maschmeyer-Lobhudeler aus den Löchern kriechen und die Bewertung manipulieren. Plötzlich erscheinen lauter kurze, dürftige, sinnfreie Texte mit 4- und 5-Sterne-Bewertungen. Die Gesamtbewertung - vorher 1 Stern, weniger geht ja nicht - schießt in wenigen Stunden nach oben.”"Meedia Nutzer wehren sich gegen Jubel-Kritiken zu “Selfmade” - Amazon: Zoff um Maschmeyer-Lobhudeleien vom 22.03.2012 Ein Schelm, wer Böses dabei denkt... Man wird kaum dahinter kommen, wenn Maschmeyer jetzt den Markterfolg seines eigenen Buches genauso "fördert", finanziell stützt und manipuliert wie seinerzeit die Bücher von Gerhard Schröder und Christian Wulff. Auffallend allerdings ist, dass der Titel bereits am 10.03., also noch vor seiner Veröffentlichung, bei Amazon auf dem Bestseller-Rang: Nr. 2.235 steht und am 16.03. – mithin immer noch drei Tage vor der Veröffentlichung, auf Platz 26. Übrigens: Der ehemalige AWD-Führungsmanager Maximilian von Ah schrieb das Buch "GELD FRESSEN SEELE AUF" über seine Erfahrungen mit dem AWD. Das Buch wird von europäischen Verbraucherschutz-Organisationen empfohlen. Eine gute Ergänzung zu Maschmeyer´s Werk. Dokumente *Niedersächsischer Landtag, 16. Wahlperiode Drucksache 16/3706 neu **Antwort auf eine Große Anfrage - Drucksache 16/3324 - Wortlaut der Großen Anfrage der Fraktion DIE LINKE vom 08.02.2011 "Verbindungen und Einflüsse Carsten Maschmeyers und seines Firmengeflechtes auf Politiker und Politik des Landes Niedersachsen" - Antwort der Landesregierung vom 21.06.2011 Weiteres Quellenmaterial *Carsten Maschmeyer (Wikipedia) *Themenseiten Carsten Maschmeyer: FAZ, Spiegel *Urs Aeberli (Interview), AWD: "Wir sitzen auf einer Ölquelle" - Schweizer Versicherung, 25.10.2005 **"Wie in der Schweiz und in anderen europäischen Ländern, so wird auch in Deutschland die Reform der staatlichen Sozialsysteme fortgesetzt, trotz Regierungswechsel. Davon profitiert AWD langfristig, ist Vorstandsvorsitzender Carsten Maschmeyer überzeugt." *Kurt Kister, Freundesdienste auf Mallorca - Süddeutsche Zeitung, 01.08.2010 **"Bundespräsident Wulff macht Urlaub in der Villa des Unternehmers Maschmeyer - das zeigt, aus welcher Welt der Ex-Landeschef kommt. Er muss sich deshalb nicht anpöbeln lassen, unklug war die Wahl seines Feriendomizils trotzdem." *Panorama-Redaktion (NDR), Der Drückerkönig und die Politik - Die schillernde Karriere des Carsten Maschmeyer - Panorama Extra, 12.01.2011 (ARD-Mediathek, 28:16 min) *Panorama (NDR), Carsten Maschmeyer: Die Unschuld vom Maschsee, 20.01.2011 (Panorama-Archiv) **"Der Gründer des AWD wehrt sich in der BILD gegen die Vorwürfe einer ARD-Dokumentation. Panorama über ein weiteres Kapitel in der schillernden Karriere von Carsten Maschmeyer." *Panorama (NDR), "Neues vom Drückerkönig" Sendedatum: 09.03.2011 22:35 Uhr *Michael Hanfeld, Jetzt noch schärfer! - FAZ, 08.02.2011 **"Der NDR zeigt die zugespitzte Version des Maschmeyer-Films „Der Drückerkönig und die Politik“. Sie ist das Ergebnis der Bestrebungen von Maschmeyers Anwälten, das Stück Szene um Szene zu bekämpfen - und damit auch die Pressefreiheit." *Johannes Ritter, Der großzügige Freund - FAZ, 21.12.2011 **"Porträt Carsten Maschmeyer - Der Finanzmanager und AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer sucht die Nähe zu Politikern, Schauspielern, Musikern und Moderatoren, weil ihn eine Sehnsucht plagt: Die Sehnsucht nach Respekt und gesellschaftlicher Anerkennung. Bis heute versucht er, sein Image aufzupolieren." *Philipp Krohn, Auf der Suche nach Anerkennung - FAZ, 13.01.2012 **"Carsten Maschmeyer gilt vielen als die Verkörperung eines Finanzhais. Dabei trieb den AWD-Gründer einst ein Helfersyndrom an, sagt er." **Ein äusserst wohlwollendes Porträt Maschmeyers in der Sektion "Beruf und Chance". **Drei weitere Links zum "System Maschmeyer": **Auch Günther Jauch stand auf der Payroll des Drückerkönigs.mp4 - YouTube **AWD - Aktuelles zu Awd bei JuraBlogs **Maximilian von Ah *ARD Reportage "Das Riester-Dilemma - Die Riester-Lüge" Sendedatum: 09.01.2012 *RTL Spiegel TV, "AWD Gründer Maschmeyer" *AWD-Schulungsvideos (Zusammenschnitt), "Carsten Maschmeyer - Affen wollen Nüsse" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Dokument und Artikel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Hintergrund